


You're The Core of What I Need

by Velocity_Owl87



Series: Qui Gon's Parallel Life [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Qui-Gon Jinn, Childbirth, Clone Wars, Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Torture, Introspection, Loss of Identity, Loss of Virginity, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Multi, On the Run, Past Mind Control, Past Sexual Abuse, Politics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Pulsar, a former Clone Trooper in Tango Company, has gone AWOL and is making his living as a bounty hunter across a galaxy gone mad.He's just finished a job in Tatooine and has time to kill, ending up in a second grade brothel and meeting the sweet, if somewhat beat up prostitute Quillan.Smitten and intrigued by him, Pulsar makes a decision that will cause repercussions not just in his life, but across the Galaxy, Troops, and even the Jedi Council itself.





	1. Over, Over, and Over Until You Go And Break Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly haven't the slightest as to how I ended up writing this, only that after a LOT of conversations with Captain_Kiri_Storm, this happened. Qui Gon is my go to angst guy and Pulsar kind of showed up and it just made sense for this to happen? So it did. Besides, you don't often see Qui Gon as a prostitute or a slave, so here we have it.
> 
> Proofed, but if there are mistakes, they will be fixed. 
> 
> Title is from "Parachute" By the Kaiser Chiefs.

Pulsar wandered about the streets of Mos Eisley, wrapping his scarf tight around his face as he walked past the markets and cantina. It was starting to just get dark and he still had thirty-eight hours left until he was able to get to the spaceport. 

The credits in his pocket were a heavy weight and he was restless. He had two days to kill before he headed off to another planet and his next job. He didn’t want to be a bounty hunter for the rest of his life. However long that would be and he also missed the daily structure that he had been subjected to as a clone trooper. 

He didn’t miss the war, though. Being an independent operative was actually less risk-filled than being in Tango Company. He was honestly quite surprised that he had survived the last skirmish and had been forgotten on the field. He had lain there, breathing in relief as he had realised that he was free from the Jedi Generals and that endless war.

Sure, he missed his brothers. He also did miss Ahsoka at times. Maybe even Generals Skywalker and Kenobi. But he also was too aware that it was a cheaper price to pay than to get killed on the front lines. He was lonely, he wasn’t going to deny that.

Yet he would rather live with that loneliness than go back to that life. 

He was lost in his thoughts and kept on moving, past the cantinas and the hawker stalls, until he realised that he was in the red light district by all the neon that was suddenly lighting up the blueish twilight of the evening. 

He swallowed hard as he realised where he had ended up. He really didn’t know if it was a place he wanted to be in if he was honest. It wasn’t as if he was ruled by his deece as the other clones or the other hunters he came across were. He wasn’t really into the whole idea of getting that close with someone. 

Especially with someone that he didn’t know or was sure of. He wasn’t built that way. That much he knew after all those months on the run. He had chances but seldom took them. It didn’t feel right. 

Other hunters laughed and thought it was funny. Or an odd quirk of his. 

He didn’t care. It saved him a hell of a lot of problems, from what he saw. He watched how entanglements always led to fights, midnight runs, and occasionally the odd murder. Loss of credits and the possibility of being set up for a crime that he didn’t commit. 

Pulsar decided that he’d be quite alright without the entanglements. He liked that his account was healthy enough for him to indulge, and that no one outside of the job was shooting at him. He also liked that he was getting time to observe and learn about that complicated state of being, the being with another autonomous being.

He had also decided that if he was going to do end up doing it, he would find someone, even though he was all too painfully aware of how hard that would be as a clone. 

Pulsar smiled to himself. It was nigh on impossible to get out of the Clone Troops alive and he had done it. 

It would be a bit of a challenge, but he could probably manage it. 

He beat the odds once, surely he could do it again. 

Pulsar looked around and winced inwardly at the garish brothels surrounding him. There were only four, but all were decked out in the sad and faded paint jobs that characterised Tatooine. The only relief being the half-working neon lights declaring their names and their services. The small windows were wrapped up in coloured duraplastic that showed their age and made everything look even more sordid and pitiful than it already was. 

They didn’t entice him in the least and he was turning around when he was caught up by a Corellian hawker and pulled into the second brothel he had passed by. 

“Friend, you have a discerning eye! You can definitely find what you’re looking for here! Let me show you what we have in store for you, eh-”

Pulsar blinked, quite taken aback by the quick chatter and the fact that the hawker had his arm around his shoulders, didn’t realise he was being taken into the brothel. 

He only stared at the unattractive hawker before he realised that he was being asked a question, so sudden it all had been.

“Pulsar.”

If the hawker realised the oddness of the name, he didn’t let on. He simply nodded and kept rattling off the virtues of their goods. Who looked like they were composed of aging humans, defeated twi’leks, and a few rodians. He didn’t make eye contact with any of them, not wanting to give them either false hope or to look at their pitiful states. 

The hawker noticed his reaction to the front goods. He frowned to himself and wracked his brains as to how to keep the runaway Clone from leaving and taking whatever credits he had with him. 

Business had been slow and he was desperate. He had mouths to feed and even though this Clone styled as a bounty hunter didn’t look like a big spender, even a night with one of the-

“I’ve noticed that you don’t find any of our usual wares to your tastes.”

Pulsar turned bright red and the hawker smiled to himself.  _ Aha! _ There was something that he could work with here! 

Emboldened by the fact that it wasn’t a lost cause, he quickly thought about the last three he had on the billet. Twyla was stubborn and would  _ not _ take well to the Clone. She had ended up in Tatooine due to the Clone troops razing her home. Calla was taking a well earned break and that left-

“I think I may have someone for you. First time?”

Pulsar’s face got even darker and the hawker nodded to himself. He had guessed right. 

“How much time do you have?”

Pulsar looked at his chrono and took a bit to mentally calculate the exact time he had to be at the spaceport.

“A day and some.”

It wasn’t the week that he would need to get himself out of the red, but it was enough to keep his head a bit above water for a few cycles more. It would also stop the cycle that he had marked on the calendar and thus expand the profit margin he was so desperately needing.

“Perfect. I do have someone in mind. Come, come.”

Pulsar was dragged to the back where there were three alcoves. Two were covered by thin sheets that gave the illusion of privacy but showed everything once a light was lit. The last one, close to the back and only a few doors down from the fresher, had the same. Except that it was drawn to show the occupant. 

An occupant that made Pulsar’s adam’s apple bob when their eyes met. 

He wasn’t pretty like the beings out in the front, but he had good bone structure. His face was too sharp and he was quite masculine. His nose had been broken and set poorly, but it just added to his soft charm. His hair was long and dark brown and Pulsar was sure it wasn’t that shade usually. There was something not quite right about the shade, but it didn’t take away from the beauty of it as it fell in cascades down to the bed. 

His eyes too, made Pulsar’s mouth dry out with a want that was so strong and so foreign that he actually felt his knees go weak with it. They were a dark blue and slanted just so in the high flat planes of his cheekbones. But it was the calm and somewhat innocent expression that won him over. He wanted this man. 

But he also had enough guile in him to not show his interest too plainly. Pulsar feigned nonchalance as he continued to study and catalog the sum of the man’s parts. He was lean and even lounging about in thin robes, Pulsar could tell he was a tall man. Probably taller than him, if he was honest. 

The man smiled up at him and stretched out a bit, the move practiced enough to seem natural, yet the small tightness around the man’s eyes told Pulsar the truth of the matter. 

“Well, Pulsar? Does Quillan suit your tastes?”

_ Quillan _ . The name felt like a special treasure and without realising, Pulsar nodded. 

“Great. Ninety-five credits. It also gets you use of the fresher and tea.”

The hawker held out his hand for payment and Pulsar picked out the credits and carefully counted them, not missing the eager way that the hawker’s hands snapped shut around them. He tucked them into the purse at his belt and waved a hand at Quillan. 

“He’s all yours. Don’t mark him up or make him bleed. That’s an extra twenty credits.”

Pulsar nodded, not showing exactly how revolting the found the idea of marking up or hurting the man in front of him. 

“Great! He’s been broken in well. He’ll help get rid of your issue in no time!”

The hawker brought a lightweight wooden screen in front of the alcove and put it in front of the entrance in a parody of giving them an actual room. 

“Have at it! Your time starts now.”

He left and Pulsar turned to look at Quillan, who had gotten up and stood beside the pallet that served as his bed and his place of work. 

He smiled gently at the man in front of him and Pulsar again noticed the distracted and guileless look in his face. Like he was more or less far away than really present. He didn’t  _ look _ like a Glitterstim addict, but there was something in his system. Something that had been there for a long time. 

He held out his hand to Pulsar and it was then that he noticed the bracelets welded shut around his wrists. They reminded him of something and he looked at Quillan’s neck to confirm the suspicion that had risen at the sight of the bracelets. There was no collar, but there was a chip of some sort embedded in his sternum. 

“It’s not a slave detonator.”

Quillan murmured, prompting Pulsar to finally take his hand. 

“So what is it?”

Pulsar queried as he let himself be led into the alcove, where Quillan started to make short work of his armour after setting his cloak and backpack aside. Pulsar let him, not sure what exactly he was supposed to be doing. Especially since Quillan only wore a thin robe that was easy to slip off. 

“I don’t recall. Now, is this your first time? Or do you want to take the lead?”

The question was all business, but there was a slight tinge of impatience to it. Pulsar noticed that the more Quillan touched him, the more his skin was flushing. There was a tightness around his mouth and his breathing was a little ragged. 

“Are you alright?”

Quillan paused to collect himself, and Pulsar could swear he felt the effort that Quillan was putting in to do so. It almost reminded him of the Jedi generals whenever they used the Force, but  _ surely _ this was not a Force user. He had none of the hallmarks of the Order. 

Not to mention that his actions were a pale shadow of what he was used to from the others. No. This was no Force user, never mind Jedi. He was just an old whore in a broken down brothel in a dead end planet. 

And for a night, he belonged to Pulsar. 

“I’m fine. So how do you want to do this? This is your show.”

Quillan reminded him once he had gotten rid of the last piece of clothing and led him back to the bed. 

Pulsar blushed all the way to the tips of his ears before he mumbled and looked away from Quillan, who only made a soft noise, soothing Pulsar.

“It’s okay. I was just asking. Do you want me to take the lead this time?”

Pulsar nodded and Quillan hmmed an agreement. 

“Alight. Lie down.”

Pulsar obeyed, closing his eyes as his back hit the soft, yet firm mattress. It was old, he could smell the musty scent of too many foreign bodies that had lain upon it other than the fresh green scent that his brain connected to Quillan, but it was still good. He figured it had to be if that was where Quillan worked. He had to stifle a giggle at that. Maybe he was overtired.

It would be nice to sleep here, he mused and was wondering if he could possibly get away with it when a soft pair of warm lips pressed upon his. He responded, the feel and taste of them so wonderful under his, making his brain stop from the sensations that were now flooding his body and pooling hotly in his groin. Cool hands wrapped themselves around his  _ deece _ , making him gasp and let out soft strangled noises. 

This was good. It felt like  _ nothing _ he had ever felt before.

Quillan certainly knew what he was doing, varying the pressure and speed of his hands, stroking him and caressing him until he was sobbing and gasping against him. 

Quillan pulled away for a moment, leaving Pulsar’s eyes fly open and a small whine escape him. A whine that was turned into a strangled groan when Quillan straddled his hips and lowered himself onto his  _ decee _ . 

Pulsar yelled at the feel of the warmth and wetness that surrounded him. He hadn’t ever thought that  _ anything _ could feel that good in his life. Ever. His brain had turned itself off for higher functions as Quillan began to move. 

Slowly, but steadily, he moved and Pulsar felt as if was drowning in pleasure. He gasped and clung to Quillan, kneading his upper arms when Quillan grabbed his shoulders to get his balance. His fingers dug into Pulsar’s shoulders, the pain grounding him as Quillan moved up and down, slower, faster, a sheen of sweat upon his face, his gaze inward as he did so. 

He was so very quiet in contrast to Pulsar, who couldn’t help the loud moans and groans that escaped him as the earlier heat exploded into an inferno, making beads of sweat roll down his face and his grip tighten on Quillan’s arms. He felt the need to move, matching Quillan and grinning when Quillan’s gaze fully was focused on  _ him. _

It was as much of a shock to Pulsar as it was to Quillan, he could tell by the way that his eyes widened and his movements sped up, bringing them closer and closer to an end that he could feel burning through his veins and making the edges of his vision go blurry and white. A burning that turned into an explosion that came right after Quillan’s surprised shout and the wetness flood over both of their joined bodies. 

He slumped forward and Pulsar caught him, holding him tightly and nuzzling him through the afterglow. Even though he was heavier than Pulsar had expected, he didn’t want to let him go. Not yet. He wanted to savour the feel of Quillan on top of him, taste the salt-grass taste of him and feel his heart beating next to his. 

They lay like that until Quillan rolled over and laid on his side, his head propped up on one hand as he started to trace lines and patterns on the man’s chest. 

“What do you think? Was it good enough for you?”

Pulsar turned to look at him and laughed in disbelief.

“Good enough? It was the best! Can we do it again?”

Quillan’s eyes widened at the request. He honestly thought that the man would roll over, get dressed and leave without so much as a by your leave. But no, this man was staying with him, looking at him as he was the most precious porcelain in the galaxy. He couldn’t recall the last time someone looked at him like that. 

Or touched him like that, he mused as the man-  _ Pulsar _ , his mind supplied, pushed his hair out of his face and tucked the strands behind his ear.

“If you want. Would you like tea first?”

Quillan asked as he rang the bell to alert the kitchens.

“Please. Can we also get cleaned up? It  _ is _ sticky.”

Quillan huffed a soft laugh as he moved to get the basin of tepid water and washcloths just for that purpose kept on the nightstand. This was also a novelty for him since he was always left alone to do this part.

He wet a cloth and moved to clean Pulsar up, but he took the cloth and did it himself. It was a quick and efficient job and watching him brought a memory of seeing someone do the same thing. At a camp maybe? On his homeworld? He shook his head. No sense in thinking that.

He reached for the other cloth and was about to start on himself when Pulsar took the cloth and signaled for him to lie down. Quillan did, despite being utterly confused at doing so. 

His eyes widened in utter disbelief when Pulsar gently cleaned off the fluids from him, his touch light and careful. His brows furrowed as he wiped Quillan, making sure that he didn’t miss a spot. It was a far more thorough cleaning than he was used to and it made him shiver in delight and sadness. Delight that he was being taken care of sadness because he would never get this again with anybody else. 

Pulsar was probably going to be the last gentle fuck he’d get and it would be so much worse now that he knew what he would be missing. His childlike wonder at what their bodies could do made it all the sweeter and Quillan wished that it wasn’t just a night that they would get, but a lifetime. But he knew better than to wish for foolish things. He was an old, beat up whore in some backwater Outer Rim planet. This was sadly as good as it got.

He tried to not dwell on that and instead enjoy Pulsar’s administrations. Closing his eyes, he sighed as Pulsar ran the cloth up to his chest and shoulders. Quillan hummed in response, encouraging the touch. He lay still until Pulsar’s fingers brushed against the chip and sent what felt like lighting and a sense of rightness shooting into his usually clouded mind.

_ “He’s who you waited for. Never let him go.” _

It was a woman’s voice. One that he  _ should _ have known. But he couldn’t spend the extra energy to remember. It was hard enough keeping the low-level pain from the inhibitors away. He couldn’t afford the extra energy if he wanted to give Pulsar his money’s worth. Maybe even more, according to the voice that had now faded away.

“Is it good? Did it feel good?”

Pulsar’s voice broke into his disjointed thoughts and Quillan opened his eyes and smiled at him, bringing him close for a kiss that made Pulsar moan and it wasn’t long until Pulsar was tossing the rag somewhere and he was on top of Quillan. He was rutting against him as he deepened the kiss. It wasn’t skillful, but he meant every bit of it. He wanted Quillan. He wanted him badly. 

And Quillan wasn’t going to deny the only honest interaction he’d had with someone in years. 

He flipped them both over. Or tried to. Pulsar had other ideas. 

“Let me do this for you. Please.”

Pulsar murmured as he nipped at his ear and slipped his hand between their bodies, searching out the place that made Quillan gasp and buck up against Pulsar. 

He didn’t try and take the lead after that, just let Pulsar show him exactly how much he wanted him.

~*~*~*~*~

Pulsar was toweling his hair when his comm beeped, making Quillan pause in the braiding of his hair. He looked up at Pulsar, who put the towel on the hook and picked up his boiler suit. He slipped on his small clothes and stepped into the legs of the suit, tying the arms around his waist to keep it in place. He dug out the comm and sighed in relief. 

Quillan raised an eyebrow at the reaction. 

“Everything okay?”

He asked, his voice a low rasp that made Pulsar swallow hard and will his  _ deece _ down. They had done it three times already. He could tell that Quillan was tired out and probably needed the rest. Unlike himself. He honestly felt like he could go on for at least a few more rounds.

“My ship’s delayed. I have two hours more.”

He explained to Quillan in a content voice as he took in Quillan’s expanse of damp skin, visible under the sheer robe that he had thrown on. As much as Pulsar liked the scenery, he had a feeling that Quillan would have wanted something that covered him up more. He could tell that the other man wore it with an air of resignation, rather than comfort.

He wanted to give everything that he could to Quillan. He knew what awaited the other man: A few more years maybe, making his living on his back and knees, and then what? Probably thrown out and left to starve once he didn’t make his quota.  

No. He couldn’t let that happen. Not to this lovely man that showed him another world he never would have dreamed existed.

He shoved his comm back into his pocket and pulled on his undershirt before he walked over to his pack and started rummaging around for the tools he’d need. 

“What are you looking for?”

Quillan whispered, making Pulsar turn around and look at him.

“Tools to break those cuffs and that chip.”

Quillan started at that, confusion clear across his face. 

“What? Why? I can’t-”

Pulsar grabbed his tool sachet and went to kneel in front of Quillan. 

“You can come with me. I’ll break them. I want you to come with me. I want you to have a life with me.  _ Please _ .”

Quillan’s mouth fell open in shock at that blunt admission. He wanted to argue back, since he knew that the hawker wouldn’t just let him walk out the door like that. But then...What did he owe the hawker or others in that place? They resented him at best and hated him at works. There was a reason why he was working the alcoves. 

There was no future for a whore in Tatooine. So why was he waffling?

Pulsar’s eyes got wide and somewhat golden as he reached up and touched the chip, making Quillan shudder and recall that voice again. 

He knew he had to obey. 

“Give me that cloth. I’ll try to not scream.”

Pulsar’s eyes lit up as he handed Quillan the cloth, which he put between his teeth. 

He nodded to Pulsar, who opened his tool pouch and selected what he needed. 

“I’m sorry for what’s going to come next.”

Quillan nodded and Pulsar let out a sigh as he took one of Quillan’s hands to examine the cuff. 

It was two designs that he had seen mashed up before. No Force locks. Or they had worn away. The cuff looked like it hadn’t been looked at for years. Grinning a bit, he took a small bolt cutter and a screwdriver and attacked the corroded mechanism, disabling any of the barely working alarms on it. 

Once he had snapped it open, he dropped it on the floor and massaged the pale and tender skin of Quillan’s wrist. He winced at the feel of scar tissue under his hand, but he found that there was energy thrumming under it the more he touched it. It was like a weak current flowing under the skin and the more he touched it, the more that it felt as if Quillan was awake. 

He looked up at Quillan and saw that he was right. Quillan didn’t look half asleep. He looked more alert. Like he was struggling to wake up.

“Just two more.”

He murmured as he quickly did the same to the second one, making Quillan gasp this time around when Pulsar massaged his wrist. 

“So odd.”

He muttered as Pulsar reached for a scalpel, long-nosed pliers, a wad of cotton wool, quick clot and bacta patches. 

“This one is going to hurt, I’m afraid.”

Pulsar told him as he pushed Quillan down and got to work, making two deep incisions parallel to the chip, then one above and one below it. He dabbed at the blood before digging in with the pliers, concentrating only on the task and not on the grunts of pain that Quillan was making as he tried to get a good grasp on the chip. 

He dug in deep, wincing whenever he ground into bone. He tried pulling it out, once, twice, but it slipped out from his nerveless fingers. Quillan cried out and Pulsar chewed on his lip hard enough to make it bleed. 

He had another shot before it couldn’t be done. He grit his teeth and dug deeper with the sharp points of the pliers before he felt them go under the shelf of the chip and grabbed the thinner base. 

He had it.

Once he did, he braced one hand and yanked. Hard. 

Quillan bellowed and nearly knocked him on his ass, but it was done. 

He held a bloody chip in his hand and Quillan was slack on the bed. Pulsar dropped the chip on the ground and stomped in under his boot, killing any chance of transmissions and rushed to Quillan. 

“Quillan? Quillan?”

Quillan blinked, and Pulsar let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t think he had killed him, but the stillness and silence that followed after he had yanked out the chip unnerved him. 

Just like the pressure of some kind of power against his skin did. It felt like it did when he was around Kenobi, but Pulsar shook his head. He must have been imagining it from the nerves of yanking out a chip from Quillan’s chest. 

“It’s alright, Pulsar. It hurts, but I’m fine. Better than I have been in years, in fact. Thank you.”

Quillan whispered, his voice raw and his eyes dark blue and utterly focused. 

He raised his head and grimaced at the mess that was his chest, pushing Pulsar into action. 

“Kriff! I’ll get it sorted! Hang on.”

Pulsar told him as he dabbed most of the blood away and poured a generous amount of quickclot in the wound before covering it with a bacta patch. 

He finished off by cleaning up the rest of the blood and dumping the rags in the rubbish bin the far corner. 

“Alright?”

Quillan nodded as he shook his head a bit and gingerly touched the bacta patch covering the half-healed wound that Pulsar knew they’d have to get looked at eventually. He looked different than he had before. He didn’t have that faraway air that he had before. 

In fact, the resemblance to Kenobi was even stronger and Pulsar couldn’t shake the feeling that there was much more to Quillan than he had first expected.

He started to get uneasy about the situation, second-guessing himself until Quillan turned to him and smiled. A soft, genuine smile that told Pulsar with certainty that despite the mystery that Quillan was, he had done the right thing. 

“I’m ready. Shall we get going?”

~*~*~*~*~

He had to admit that he underestimated the Clone, once the morning came and he found his door slightly open, and no sign of him or of Quillan. The alarm had been tripped up smoothly, not giving any sign of having been tampered with. He was actually impressed, despite himself.

He fixed the door and went to Quillan’s alcove. 

The Hawker looked at the mess that had been the alcove that the old whore Quillan had occupied and sighed as he rang the servant who did the usual menial work to clean up the blood and the dirty sheets. 

On one hand, he had lost a whore. On the other, Quillan was old and odd. Not too many wanted him, even if he was Yavinese. Northern, and maybe too old to have cycles, but he was still Yavinese. 

It was a loss he was going to have to fudge in the books. But at least it gave him more leeway and it was another mouth less to feed. There was something to be salvaged after all. 

He shrugged and moved out of the way when the servant came by. 

“Throw out what can’t be salvaged. Clean the rest.”

The girl nodded and started to work. 

He walked away, thinking that he could maybe turn the alcove into an hourly rental for travelers on the rush and recoup his losses that way. 

Nodding to himself, he went on to start his day. 

There was always so much to do. He couldn’t afford to be sentimental over a whore that had been more or less hoisted upon him five years prior.

~*~*~*~*~

Pulsar chewed on his bottom lip as he looked down and Quillan, whose head was on his lap as they flew to Mandalor. 

He stroked the brown hair and wondered exactly how Quillan had managed to not only find appropriate clothing for himself and convince the pilot that he was on the list. 

He shouldn’t have been able to do that. Kriff, Pulsar had been prepared to part with a good chunk of credits, but the pilot had simply waved them on through to a cabin that was only just big enough for the both of them. 

Quillan had looked slightly troubled when they entered, but he quickly lost the look and settled down with his head on Pulsar’s lap and passed out. 

Quillan wasn’t the usual prostitute. Not from what he heard and seen in the holos. 

There was much more to him and Pulsar hoped that whatever it was, would hopefully remain hidden long enough for them to start a new life together. 

He didn’t care who Quillan had been.

Pulsar only cared that he was here, with him.

~*~*~*~*~

Obi Wan sat up in bed, gasping and clutching his chest as an old remembered pain shot through it. 

He hadn’t felt that in years! Not since-

“Master? What was that?”

Anakin inquired in a shaky voice. 

“I don’t know, Anakin. I really don’t know.”


	2. Together, Let's Breathe. Together, To the Beat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ashoka worry over Obi Wan's preoccupation with trying to find a trace of Qui Gon Jinn. A mission to Mandalore appears to be the one thing to keep him from his obsession, but Anakin finds something not quite right there. 
> 
> Pulsar and Quillan have settled down in domestic bliss, which will change due to complications from a new addition to their family and the Jedi appearing in Mandalore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a slice of slice of life story, mixed with intrigue and political machinations and how Quillan and Pulsar have found some sort of peace within the frame of Mandalore. They just want to live, but the Jedi and the Force have other plans. And other people dragged into the situation.
> 
> Proofed, but if mistakes appear they will be edited. Title is from 21 Pilots "Guns for Hands."

Ahsoka chewed on her bottom lip and gave her master a sidelong look as they both sat in the back of the ship and watched Obi Wan work. They had offered their help, but Obi Wan had waved them off, saying that since he was familiar with the planet and the Duchess, he was the best suited for the job. So they simply watched as Obi Wan combed through records that they needed to address the blockade that had supposedly been stopped on their last diplomatic mission. 

“At least it wasn’t the Jinn records.”

Anakin had muttered to Ahsoka, taking the chance at Obi Wan’s distraction to voice the fact. 

Obi Wan had spared no time hunting down records and footage of Qui Gon Jinn after he had woken up to feel the bond between himself and his old Master back in place. He had spent hours combing through it all and coming to a conclusion that had made Anakin’s blood run cold.

The Footage and records had been doctored. By whom and for what purpose, he simply couldn’t figure out why.  Qui Gon Jinn wasn’t a major player at the end of the day. Surely his death and exploits wouldn’t have mattered in the long run. Yet someone or somethings had decided that they needed to take action against him. And one Obi Wan had come to that conclusion, it had made him  more determined to track down what had really happened to his master. 

“I lit the pyre, Obi Wan. I don’t mean to be callous, but that was for sure Master Jinn. There was no way that he could be alive.”

Anakin had argued to a red-eyed Obi Wan who had only glared at him as he had gone through another loop of footage. 

“I understand you think I’ve been shaken and that in my shock, I’m trying to explain my grief. But Anakin, how  _ sure _ are we? We didn’t handle his-Body.” 

Obi Wan’s voice broke slightly, but he didn’t let it stop him from continuing. 

“We only found him ready on that pyre for us. How do we know that it was really him and not some kind of clone or facsimile?”

Obi Wan rubbed his bloodshot eyes and looked at Anakin with such an intensity he felt as if he was staring at a madman with a deadly and serious conviction. 

“I know it wasn’t him on the pyre because I  _ felt _ him. In the Force. Where there had once been a pained placeholder, there was life now. Not as strong or as intense as before, but _ it was there.  _ Neither a Force bond or a Force signature can be faked, Anakin. It’s him. He’s alive and I  _ will _ track him down and find him.”

Anakin hadn’t had the heart to argue with his Master. Nor did he give into temptation and go to the Council about the situation. He had a feeling that they would have demanded he force his Master into the hands of the mind healers and Anakin didn’t trust that they would do something drastic to his master to get rid of his convictions. Something that would destroy the Obi Wan he knew and change him into a person that he’d not ever be able to connect or trust ever again. 

So he only told Ahsoka and made her promise that they would do what was best for Obi Wan and if he slipped too deep into his quest, that they’d step in. 

They hadn’t needed to, luckily.

The Mandalore mission had put everything on hold and Anakin had breathed a sigh of relief. 

The Duchess and the mire of political issues that they would no doubt encounter would be enough to keep him busy and distracted from his quest. Maybe the tension between the two would finally be snapped and Obi Wan would be able to finally move on and not pursue such a fool’s errand and go back to his usual unflappable self.

Yet the closer they got to Mandalore, the more uneasy he felt and the more positive that things weren’t going to be resolved, but rather would get messier as time went on.

Something was going to happen in Mandalore. Something that he wasn’t sure he truly was prepared to deal with when it did.

So he simply tried to smile reassuringly at Ahsoka and kept his eyes focused on Obi Wan. 

They’d survive. He hoped.

~*~*~*~*

Quillan fell heavily onto the examination table, his knees having given out at the news that the medic had just casually dropped on his head. 

“Are you sure about the results? No false positives at all?”

Quillan asked as he was handed the datatablet that showed all of his results of the check up that Pulsar had forced him to take after the second time he had gotten dizzy and nearly fainted in their kitchen. They were there, on the screen and undeniable. He was carrying a child.

Pulsar’s child. 

And he hadn’t a clue as to how it had happened. Sure, he had a cycle when they had gotten together, but surely  _ that _ hadn’t been enough to conceive. Surely?

“Despite your age, it is possible. You are three months gone already and you’re fine. You’re strong and your health has gotten much better than the last time you came. We’re going to keep you that way for the baby to be able to develop. You will be fine. Trust me.”

Quillan had smiled weakly at the Medic’s sure words, but he didn’t quite believe that things were going to go well. Or that he should trust the Medic, despite him not giving Quillan any reason to not trust him. He had been nothing but nice the moment that Pulsar had dropped him off on his way to work. 

Yet he couldn’t let himself relax and trust him. Even after being carefully handled by the man, he was still wary. Especially since that low level power that made everything startlingly clear was telling him that the Medic wasn’t  _ quite _ right about everything being alright.  Especially not if he was away from Pulsar, who had done more than enough to make Quillan feel safe and secure. 

Hell, he even had gone as far as to suggest Quillan pick a new name for him the moment that they had landed on Mandalore. 

“I can’t afford to get tracked down. Pulsar would make it far too easy to track me down, since it’s obvious Clones have odd naming conventions. It’s better if you pick a name for me. And besides, I’d...I’d quite like it if you did.”

He had admitted with such shyness and earnestness that Quillan couldn’t resist and picked  _ Phelan. _ Something that had come out of his spotty memory and thus had become all the more special for it. 

He was Pulsar at home, Phelan to the rest of the world, taking another step to ensure Quillan’s safety and security on Mandalore.

He couldn’t  _ quite _ recall the last time he had security like he had with Pulsar. Maybe long ago, in a place with a green space and many fountains, the memory hazy and fuzzy like cobwebs and lace. Maybe then? Or maybe when he had been with a boy with stained glass eyes who had looked at him as if he had hung the stars and the moons? 

He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that they were intangible and somewhat unreliable. Like his grip on things sometimes was. 

What he did know was that he had it with Pulsar. And he hoped that a kit in the mix wouldn’t stop it from continuing. Especially since Quillan depended on him so much. 

“And I’m sure your man, Phelan was it?”

Quillan nodded as he gave the datapad back and accepted the script and the two bottles of vitamins and supplements that were being held out by the Medic. 

“I’m sure he’ll be thrilled. After he gets over the shock, that is. Trust me. You’re fine. And you will be even better after taking those and drinking more water and eating protein. Alright?”

Quillan nodded, seeming to accept the news. 

Pulsar  _ was _ kind. He’d surely be fine with a new addition to their household. He had, after all, taken him from the pseudo-bondage he had been living in. He would definitely be able to welcome a kit. No problem. 

So why was he feeling as if he was waiting for the sky to collapse upon his head?

~*~*~*~*~ 

“Phelan! Hey, you in here?”

Pulsar looked up from the circuit board he had been told to fix the moment that he had come in for his shift. He was supposed to have been on surveillance duty on the south perimeter, but his supervisor had insisted that he take a look at the circuit board.

“Can you get it back up for tonight? We can’t afford to have the cameras on the East wing out. Not when the Jedi the Republic sent will ask for the footage.”

Cor, his supervisor had pleaded. 

“I’m not an engineer, Cor. Why can’t you call in a tech?”

Cor had shaken his head. “All are needed to maintain the systems. They can’t afford to spare one. Please, Phelan. I’ll double your wages.”

Pulsar normally wouldn’t have taken the bait, but he couldn’t help but to nod. Extra cash couldn’t hurt. Especially not when Quillan had started a nest egg for them to buy another unit in another part of the cube. Their part wasn’t bad, but even Pulsar had to admit that they could use something better. 

Especially if kits were on the table. Something that despite Quillan’s state, could happen. 

Mandalore only stocked the necessities. Birth control, even if Quillan wanted it, was off the table for them to get. Even the black market didn’t have it. At least, not the type used for Yavinese. He had checked.

He hadn’t said anything to Quillan, that he suspected babies would be on their way. Quillan was only just starting to come back to himself and he didn’t want to impeded that progress. After years spent in a mental fog, Pulsar was pleased that Quillan was coming into his own and being the person he must have been before being caught up in sexual slavery.

“Pay me upfront and you got a deal.”

Cor frowned, but did as he was asked, giving the credits and having Pulsar sign that his wages had been received. He didn’t like being so blunt and exacting, but then again, it wasn’t him any longer. He had to protect Quillan and if he was able to do so by being over cautious, he would so.

“Have at it. But hurry, Phelan. We’re on a tight schedule.”

He had gotten to work and was nearly done soldering the tricky part when Cor was calling him, making him pause in his work.

“Yeah, Cor?”

He cringed when he saw Cor wasn’t alone and was backed up by a guard and a somewhat bored looking man with a mop of brownish blonde hair. Pulsar’s pulse quickened as he noticed the dark robes and the scar bisecting the man’s left eye. 

Kriff. General Skywalker. 

Pulsar swallowed and forced himself to remain calm. Yet by the way that the General came closer, Pulsar knew that he had picked up something. Quillan did the same thing whenever he thought Pulsar was off somehow. Same tilt of the head and questioning expression. But he forced himself to be calm and wait. 

“Are you nearly done? General Skywalker would like to get the footage.”

Pulsar nodded and finished off the last bit of soldering and quickly replaced the board and stepped aside. 

“All yours, Cor, General Skywalker.”

General Skywalker nodded as he moved towards the console, but didn’t start the process of transferring data. 

“You seem familiar, Phelan. Are you Mandalorian?”

Pulsar paused in gathering up his tools and shook his head. 

“Yavinese, I think. My dad left pretty quick. Mum was Southern Yavin IV.”

General Skywalker nodded, his gaze mild as he watched Pulsar pack up, give a nod to his supervisor and leave as quickly as he could without seeming as if he was running away.

“Is he always like this? Twitchy?”

General Skywalker then asked once he thought Pulsar was out of earshot. 

“No. He’s a steady one. But then, the Jedi arriving has had a lot of people on edge lately. He’s one of our best surveillance and basic engineers out of the recent hires.”

General Skywalker made a noise of agreement before he turned to the console.

“So what can I grab, Officer Cor?”

Pulsar sighed, but didn’t stick around any longer. He wasn’t going to take any chances with General Skywalker. 

Especially if he didn’t know if General Tano was around. The last thing he wanted was for her to recognise him and take him from Quillan. 

So he left, not noticing the spark of energy that brushed over him at that last thought.

~*~*~*~*~

Quillan cut up the tubers that he had picked up on the way home from the medical office, cutting them fine enough to fry up with cilantro and other spices. It was Pulsar’s favourite meal, along with the spicy ration meat that was all they could get nowadays. It wasn’t exactly great, but it was cheap, filling and full of flavour.

Something that Pulsar couldn’t get enough of, and had prompted Quillan, when not busy at his clerking job, to hunt up recipes that did just that. He had a collection of them, in the three months that they had landed in Mandalore and Pulsar loved every single one of them. 

It made Quillan feel useful and proud that he could make Pulsar happy and keep him better fed than what he had been used to. Although they didn’t talk of their pasts, Quillan was wise enough to know that Pulsar was a Clone. He was also aware of what they fed them and how they were treated, so he did his best to feed him good meals. He hadn’t gotten a chance to cook in the brothel, and in the hazy memories of the life he had before that...He honestly didn’t know. 

He had memories of being with a dark skinned woman with purple hair and striped eyes serving some kind of cafeteria food to him while she sat down at this table. They were somewhere, a temple? He never did place the time. There was a boy sometimes. WIth coppery hair and eyes like rainwater and ration bars.

He never really got that far. He remembered having a green lightsabre, like a Jedi. Surely he wasn’t one! He didn’t even really have the Force. He didn’t even have the training. A few tricks here and there didn’t mean that he was a fully trained Jedi.

That he knew of. 

He had been partially mindwiped. The hawker had said as much when Quillan had woken up in the brothel. He had no real idea of what his life had been before and with the pain of the suppressants, he hadn’t thought about it. Even when he had the rare moment of mindless bliss, he hadn’t the pieces to put together.

And now that he had the time and the silence and the presence of mind...Nothing came. 

And Quillan knew that he wasn’t going to get that much time to do so. 

Not with their baby on the way.

He scraped the tubers into the already oiled pan, added the spices and the cilantro he had cut up earlier and turned on the heat to a low simmer. Once that was done, he dumped the cutting board and knife into the sink and started to wash them, going over how he would tell Pulsar that the discomfort and dizziness he had been feeling had an actual cause. A cause that was sitting there right below his belly button. 

“Pulsar, love, we’re having a baby.” 

Quillan winced and put the board and knife on the draining board. No. That wouldn’t do. It was far too blunt to just be said out like that. It would be quick, but he had a feeling that it would create more problems. 

Pulsar wasn’t naive and would understand. After all, he had been the one to bring up the possibility of him being Yavinese or Stewjonian. But having such knowledge presented with no warning would unnerve him. No. Quillan needed it softened. 

Just like the medic had done after Quillan was stunned about the news of the baby.

He had been kind and had offered to test his genetic makeup, thinking the same thing as Pulsar, that Quillan was either Stewjonian or Yavinese.

“Northern Yavin, according to this.”

The medic had explained as he had talked about the anatomical quirk Quillan had noticed between his legs, but hadn’t paid much attention to other than hygiene. He had seen some of what happened with poor hygiene in the desert. A couple of his workmates had died from simple and preventable infections. So he had been careful.

He just hadn’t known that he could have a baby because of that.

He was glad for the knowledge, even if it did create complications. 

He was having Pulsar’s baby, and he had a clue about his origins. 

At work, when he returned, he’d be able to ask the head librarian for time to use the holonet and do some searching in the records. Surely something would ping. Even if he didn’t have a last name, he would have left some kind of mark. Especially if he had been a Jedi as his somewhat fuzzy memories indicated.

But that was a thing to worry bout later. 

Right now, he needed to figure out how to tell Pulsar they were going to be parents in three months.

Quillan took a deep breath and tried again.

“Pulsar, I found out why I was getting dizzy and why I’ve been feeling unwell lately. I’m, uhm, I’m going to have a baby.”

He heard the heavy thump of a work bag behind him and he turned around to see Pulsar standing at the doorway, with his eyes wide and his mouth slack in surprise.

They stared at each other for a split second before Pulsar rushed at him and grabbed him, kissing him deeply before squeezing him within an inch of his life.

“Can’t breathe! Love, the ba-”

Quillan managed to wheeze out when Pulsar let go and frantically patted him down, making Quillan laugh and bat his hands away.

“I’m fine! The baby’s fine! I just couldn’t breathe!”

Quillan explained, taking Pulsar’s hands and putting them against the small roundness that he couldn’t explain before, but now could.

“I’m so glad it’s nothing bad.”

Pulsar murmured, sliding down to his knees, his hands still cradling Quillan’s belly. He looked up at Quillan and smiled so brightly and happily that Quillan felt inexplicable joy jolt through him.

“I didn’t think we could.”

Quillan murmured as he slipped his fingers through Pulsar’s long hair, pulling strands of it loose from the braid he kept it in for work.

“I hoped, but I knew there was a small chance. I’m glad that my hope wasn’t misplaced.”

Pulsar told him, pressing a small kiss to Quillan’s belly and standing up.

“I love you, Quillan. Very much and I hope you never forget or doubt it.”

He murmured, pushing a strand of Quillan’s hair back and tucking it behind his ear before kissing him.

“I know. Just like I hope you know I love you also.”

Pulsar’s eyes darkened to a molten gold and Quillan knew what  _ that _ was a prelude to. 

He would have happily complied if he hadn’t caught the scent of hot tubers sizzling.

“Take a rain check?”

Pulsar looked like he was going to refuse, but once he caught the scent of spicy tubers, he shut his mouth.

It was true he loved nothing more than making Quillan shout himself hoarse from pleasure, but it had been a long and trying day at work. He was also hungry and his favourite meal was on the stove. He could wait to make Quillan a sobbing, satisfied mess.

“Do you need any help?”

Quillan shook his head, stirring the tubers quickly to evenly brown them.

“Just get washed up and set the table. Everything else is done.”

Pulsar nodded.

“Alright. Be back in fifteen.”

He left the kitchen and went to the fresher, still giddy and excited over the news.

A baby.

His and Quillan’s.

He paused in taking off his uniform when a thought struck him.

“Going to be a big one, that’s for certain.”

He muttered as he took off the uniform and shoved it in the sonic washer. He wouldn’t need it until three day cycles later, his usual work rotation. It would also give it plenty of time to dry and be ironed. 

They’d stick out as a family if that was the case.

Sure, he was technically of Mandalorian stock, but Quillan wasn’t. Any child of theirs would be painfully obvious mixed and stick out on Mandalore. Especially to any visitor that came. Like Jedi, who had the annoying habit of sticking their noses where they least belonged.

He sighed as he stepped into the shower and loosened his hair.

That was a problem to deal with later. Quillan luckily worked away from the senate house and in a semi-secluded location. The Jedi wouldn’t see him. He was sure of it. The generals were more concerned with diplomacy and war matters. Not literature or old municipal records.

General Skywalker or General Tano he could avoid. He wasn’t in their sectors.

General Kenobi might be tricky, but Pulsar would do his best. He was the one that Pulsar felt the need to be utterly wary about, for a reason he had yet to figure out.

He put them out of his mind at the moment. He had days off and Quillan had given him the best news ever.

He wouldn’t let anything ruin this day.

~*~*~*~*~

The boy was a Yavinese and young. Very young with dark curls, honey gold skin and lips that inspired dirty fantasies. He was very pretty and no doubt would fetch exorbitant amounts once he was out on the floor. Hell, even in Quillan’s alcove, he’d probably be able to fetch more. 

He was stocky, but slender and looked like he would be able to withstand quite a bit. Despite not looking like Quillan, the Hawker recognised the same mulish survival instincts in him. He would do.

“He’s lovely and all, but why am I being offered such an expensive bribe? He’s pure blood Yavinese. Surely you could get more for him elsewhere.”

The hawker asked the green eyed and dark haired man with the scarred face that only seemed accustomed to only want to show disdain, insolence, or apathy.

“You helped me with a shall we say, lingering problem. I only wanted to show my goodwill.”

The hawker’s brown eyes widened and he nodded quickly. There was an underlying something under the simple words that the Hawker knew better than to try to defy his benefactor.

“I accept. He will be a boon to my establishment. But what about the customs fee?”

The man waved his hand.

“All take care of. Poe Dameron is now yours. May he bring you the luck you’ve brought me.”

With that, the man departed, leaving a silently sullen boy standing in front of the hawker.

“Alright. Tonight, we’ll see what you’re made of.”

~*~*~*~*

Satine noticed the distracted look in Obi Wan’s eyes right before his glass slipped out from his fingers and crashed to the ground. His expression was of shock and joy, something she didn’t understand. Or had ever seen on Obi Wan’s face before. It was so alien that it actually took her aback, making her stare at the shattered glass on the ground. She was so stunned that she missed the next thing.

Tears made his eyes glisten briefly before being dashed away impatiently. Obi Wan sighed heavily and squared his shoulders, breathing deeply as he worked to get himself composed into his usual calm self once again.

“I...Ah, I forgive me Duchess Kryze. I don’t know what came over me. I apologize for the commotion.”

Obi Wan was suddenly the Negotiator, his facade impeccable as he watched the cleaning droid and a serving droid come to him and offer him another drink. He took it and drank from it, smiling at her like always, but Satine knew that something had changed and shifted between them. Something that would change everything that she had known stood between them. 

Exactly what, she wasn’t sure of. Only that it had happened. 

“It is quite alright, Knight Kenobi. I am only glad that you’re recovered.”

Obi Wan inclined his head. 

“Quite recovered, thank you for asking.”

Satine raised and eyebrow. So that was how it was going to be then. 

“It won’t change my mind on my demands, I’m sure you are aware.”

Obi Wan laughed. 

“Of course. I wouldn’t expect anything less.”


	3. I Change Shapes Just To Hide In This Place, But I'm Still Just An Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin muses over the Security Tech, while Obi Wan compiles even more evidence to support his belief that Qui Gon Jinn is alive and in Mandalore, but not in the way that he expects. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Pulsar is doing his best to protect Quillan and his child against the threats that loom withe presence of the Jedi in Mandalore, but he can't always prevent everything from happening despite his best.

Anakin chewed on his lip as he paced around the quarters he was sharing with Obi Wan, his mind a whirl as he tried to figure out what that sudden spike of joy from the Force was. It had hit him when he had been looking through the security footage he had gotten from Captain Cor and his twitchy Security tech.

The tech that had a familiarity about him that Anakin couldn’t quite place. He wanted to say that it was the same familiarity he felt around Rex and Cody, but there was an edge that wasn’t there with them. A more world-weary and extremely cautious one that made Anakin wonder if the man had done more than just security detail in his life. 

Or had fought in the wars.

He had only gotten a short look at the Security tech and had noticed that he was of Mandalorian extraction. Maybe even looked a bit like Jango Fett and the Clones. The hair threw him off though. It was far longer than any of the Clones ever had it and it was done in a neat braid that looked similar to a padawan braid. It wasn’t something that he’d have been able to do by himself. 

Not to mention the touch of the Force Anakin had felt upon him as he was leaving. Almost as if he was  _ fleeing _ from him. It was subtle, but Anakin noticed it. He’d done it himself more times than he’d care to admit. 

He hadn’t been on Mandalore in a while, so why would the Security Tech flee from him? It was true that he was the face they used for the Republic newsreels and he was highly recognisable. But not to the extent that he’d get such a visceral reaction from a virtual stranger. Sure he incited admiration and lust, but not that level of repulsion. Or fear.

“But of what?”

Anakin muttered as he paused ran his hands through his hair in frustration. 

He was still pacing when Obi Wan entered the room and made him stumble in shock at the sight of his master slamming the door shut and letting out a small, shocked laugh of relief.

“Master? Did something happen?”

Obi Wan gasped and put his hand on his heart when he saw his Padawan standing there, looking at him with clear concern on his face.

“I felt it again. Here.”

Anakin’s eyes widened and his face went pale as it sunk in as to what Obi Wan was saying.

“The joy? That was Qui Gon Jinn? Obi Wan, are you sure?”

Obi Wan crossed his arms and nodded. 

“It was in the bond. It surprised me so much that I dropped a glass with the intensity of it.” 

He looked up at Anakin, conviction strong in his eyes as he looked at him.

“He’s alive. And he’s here. In Mandalore.”

The words were flatly spoken, as if Obi Wan was stating a simple, indisputable fact. He wouldn’t budge from that stance, Anakin knew from experience. Despite it maybe being a far off possibility, Anakin couldn’t shake off the fact that Obi Wan was right. He would be utterly contrary to deny the fact when he had felt the same thing through the Force. 

He didn’t know Qui Gon Jinn’s signature due to having spent such a brief time with him. But he knew that it was connected to Obi Wan somehow. And if their bond was still there, Obi Wan was the one that would know if Qui Gon Jinn was really alive. 

Anakin also knew that the joy he had felt, along with a fainter signature, almost muted in the Force, wasn’t from either of them or even from Padme or Ahsoka. If Qui Gon was alive and here in Mandalore, Obi Wan would no doubt find more than he had bargained for. And could even deal with. He was already stretched thin with the war and the dealings with the Duchess Satine Kryze. He didn’t need the extra stress that an unpleasant revelation could bring. 

Yet Anakin knew that it was important to him and he would help. Even if he thought it was a futile search.

“Alright. Let’s suppose he is here. How will we even find him?”

Anakin asked, stifling a sigh of exasperation.

Obi Wan didn’t notice it, since he had lit up at having Anakin agree to help him.

“Well, we’re lucky that the city isn’t big. The surge was strong, so I would assume that he’s near. No doubt keeping a low profile like he always has done.”

Obi Wan murmured, his face softening as he recalled a memory that Anakin knew was of earlier adventures with Qui Gon Jinn. 

“Can you possibly track him down through the bond? Like we do?”

Anakin wondered, making Obi Wan’s head snap up. Clearly, he hadn’t really even thought of it. It made Anakin get a little smug at the fact that he had been a step ahead of his master. 

Obi Wan didn’t reply, closing his eyes and reaching out. Anakin could feel the echoes of his master’s searching rippling through the Force as he did so, hitting out harmlessly until he hit  _ something. _ Something that was not far enough and held yet again, a familiar something that he  _ should _ have known, yet the answer was eluding him. He puzzled it out until he felt a pushback and saw Obi Wan’s eyes fly open as he winced and rubbed his forehead.

“Did you find anything?”

Anakin asked, making Obi Wan shake his head ruefully. 

“I was blocked before I could get an impression of anything other than spicy noodles and fried tubers with cilantro. Also, the block was reflexive. Not practiced at all. Just like younglings do before they are trained. Or-”

He looked up, fear and worry clear in his eyes, making Anakin swallow.

“Or mindwiped or mentally broken Jedi.”

He whispered, remembering a lesson from Healer Che as to what could happen to a Jedi if tortured beyond endurance. 

He had blocked most of that out, but he had recalled that being the main lesson that he had taken away from that day. 

He swallowed hard and moved closer to Obi Wan, who looked as if he had received a grievous blow that he could possibly never recover from. He reached out and clasped Obi Wan’s shoulder, to comfort him and bring him back to the present and stop him from spiraling down dark thoughts. Obi Wan nodded and absentmindedly patted his hand as he gathered himself up and released all of his worries and fears into the Force. 

Once he had done that, Obi Wan had turned to Anakin and smiled somewhat reassuringly at his padawan. 

It wasn’t his usual smile, but it was better than the stricken and horrified look that had crossed his face as the implications of his searching hit him. It wasn’t what Anakin would have liked to see, but he would take what he’d get. He also made a mental note to look up anything he could on Qui Gon Jinn, a tacitly understood subject not to be discussed or researched between them. Or many of the masters, it seemed. 

He understood the reluctance of the Council to do so, but at the same time, he couldn’t shake the feeling that they’d find some answer or clue as to what happened to Qui Gon Jinn. Having made his decision, he turned his focus back onto his Master.

Who despite keeping it together fairly well, was showing the strain of not just the politics of dealing with the Duchess and the Mandalorians, but the realisations that they had come to about Qui Gon Jinn. His eyes were going glassy and the lines around his mouth were deep. He needed a rest before he wore himself out and was useless to everyone. 

Plus he needed to do some slicing.

“Master, as much as it is rare to be the voice of reason between us: You need to rest. I’m sure that in the morning we can start following leads. Rest.”

Anakin would deny it if Obi Wan brought it up in the morning, but he  _ did _ put a Force suggestion into the words. Otherwise, he knew that Obi Wan would simply stay up and fret over a situation he couldn’t fix. Yet.

Obi Wan didn’t fight and simply went to his bed and collapsed. Anakin sighed in relief and stripped him of his cloak and boots. He tucked the covers over him and and pulled out his datapad. 

He had work to do.

~*~*~*~*~

Pulsar punched out of his shift and waved goodbye to Cor and Merse, his partner on the perimeter detail. Hitching up his work bag onto his shoulder, he headed off home, careful to keep to the edges and out of sight. He may have been a bit paranoid in doing so, but he didn’t want to take any chances. Not with Quillan being only a month away from giving birth. And not with the Jedi still around and the growing feeling that time was running out. 

He had avoided the Jedi so far, but he knew that it was just a matter of time until they were found out. Especially since the Jedi had extended their mission and had stayed longer than Cor and the other security liaisons had expected them to. Pulsar wasn’t a gambling man, but he was willing to bet that his past had pinged on their radar. Or maybe even Quillan himself, what with the past that he didn’t seem to be able to talk about. Or really recall.

Pulsar’s lips pursed as he recalled the nightmares that plagued Quillan enough for Pulsar to cash in some of his days off to stay with him, curled up in their bed under their blankets to offer what comfort he could. Quillan wouldn’t speak of them and Pulsar had learned to not push and only offer cuddles and tea. Quillan’s libido had been non-existent ever since he had gotten big and Pulsar had been happy to hold him and kiss him and murmur endearments while they lay in bed. He liked the other parts, but he relished just holding Quillan and stroking every inch of him until his partner was lax and pliant and blinking up at him like a lothcat kitten.

He grinned to himself as he moved faster through the crowds towards his and Quillan’s unit. He couldn’t wait to get home and see his partner and have him in his arms again. To be able to stroke his belly and watch in fascination as their child moved as if to greet him. Or feel the warm hum of contentment that they projected out. He suspected it was due to the child having the same proficiency as Quillan with the Force. 

But it Quillan himself suspected it, he didn’t say. He only hummed and stroked his belly, soothing and comforting their baby whenever he thought it was necessary. Pulsar didn’t push him and only remained content to watch as Quillan sat quietly, humming tunelessly until it was time to get up. He liked those quiet times and would do anything to prolong them, so he sat and watched, twirling long locks of Quillan’s hair around his finger as he sat behind him, cradling him with his own body.

He couldn’t wait to be home, but he also didn’t think to deviate from his routine. A routine which included going to the furthest door and the third floor, waiting a few minutes before going down to the second floor again. Once he had done that, he didn’t hesitate to open the door of their unit and let himself inside in time to see Quillan struggling to pull on his warmest cloak.

“Love? Why are you getting your cloak on?”

Pulsar asked, putting his bag on its allotted space and rushing to help Quillan push his arms into the sleeves and button the cloak. It wasn’t terribly cold outside, but Quillan had been chilled a lot lately and had required the cloak whenever he made an outing to the market. A market that had luckily been awash with goods once the blockade issue was sorted and there was no need for rations any longer.

Quillan smiles ruefully as Pulsar smoothed the folds of the cloak over his belly. He let his hand rest there long enough for the baby to kick a greeting and only then did he kiss Quillan. A slow, soft type of kiss that has Quillan blushing a bit after he pulled away. Pulsar grinned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, unable to resist ab adorably shy Quillan.

“I was hoping to get some ingredients for dinner before you got in, but I overslept. Again.”

Quillan explained ruefully. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, love. You need the rest. This little one is only a month away. Rest as much as you want. Kriff, I’ll go if you still need to sleep. Just tell me what you need.”

Pulsar offered, ready to do so despite having worked a long shift. He didn’t like that Quillan was still out working and would be until the end of the month cycle. The extra money was great, but he’d rather that Quillan was comfortable and safe at home. He could always pull another week of double shifts no problem. Anything he could do to keep him safely ensconced in their unit, he’d happily do without compliant. It was  _ his  _ baby and Quillan was  _ his _ man. It was up to him to take care of them and take care of them well.

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m feeling restless. I’ve been either at the library or at home. I  _ need _ the change of scenery.”

Quillan added in a voice that was a near whine, making Pulsar wince. He had forgotten that Quillan  _ would  _ be upset and feel trapped by the restrictions his body was imposing on him. Pulsar wouldn’t dream of forbidding Quillan to go anywhere and had switched his shifts so they could go out to the markets and the simulated green areas together. The bigger and more uncomfortable Quillan became, the more he wanted Pulsar beside him. So it had worked out.

Lately, Quillan hadn’t even mustered that much energy to do much of anything. So despite his need to protect, keeping Quillan happy was a top priority.

“Let me wash up. We’ll go together, alright?”

Pulsar asked, making Quillan’s annoyance melt away as he nodded his agreement. 

“Wait here.”

Pulsar was done in moments and they were off, walking arm in arm at a sedate pace until they reached the market place.

“It’ll be better if I go first. Not enough room.”

Quillan explained when he regretfully pulled away from Pulsar.

“I know. Don’t worry, I’ll be right behind you.”

Pulsar assured him, watching him as he began the intricate weave and bob of shopping at the busy stalls. He watched as Quillan judged and then bought tubers and cilantro. Tomatoes. Green onions. Flatbread. 

It made his mouth water when he realised what Quillan had in mind. He must have projected, since Quillan turned to smile at him, that smile that made his eyes narrow and go brighter blue. The one that Pulsar loved to get out of him. The one that felt as if it was just for him and him alone in the world.

Quillan turned away and pushed forward to the inner area of the market, where the meats were kept and Pulsar followed, keeping his eye on him. That area of the market was less crowded and he didn’t want to leave his pregnant mate to deal with any di’kuts that tended to hang about. He knew there were gambling tents and most security tended to turn a blind eye to them. He didn’t turn a blind eye to the fools that hung around outside, who tended to harass anyone they found attractive. 

He had to weave his way through the crowd and was getting impatient to be near his mate. The usual crowd wasn’t there, but there was a tense and nervous feel to the place. Something bad was going to happen and the kriff he was going to have Quillan caught in the middle of it.

Mumbling his apologies, he shoved some people out of the way and moved quickly towards Quillan, who had stiffened and was looking around warily. His hand went to his hip in a gesture Pulsar had seen from the Jedi Generals, making him anxious as he compiled another bit of evidence regarding Quillan’s past. He saw Quillan’s pained look when he recalled he had nothing to defend himself from...What, exactly?

Pulsar looked around and found them. ARC troopers. Cody and Rex. He recognised their uniforms and the markings on them. He also knew that they wouldn’t be there for any old reasons. Their generals were near.

Swearing to himself, he aggressively cleared a path and was just feet away from Quillan when General Kenobi appeared in front of Quillan, startling him enough to make him back up into a table.

“Qui Gon?! Oh Force! It IS you! Qui Gon!”

General Kenobi exclaimed, his voice trembling as he got closer and reached out to touch Quillan, who stared at him in mute terror. Shock washed across his face as well as a flicker of recognition that flashed past as quickly as it had appeared.

“Qui Gon? What’s wrong? Qui Gon, don’t you recognise me? It’s Obi Wan Kenobi. Your padawan.”

Pulsar felt his heart stop when he heard the name. It was wrong! Quillan wasn’t this Qui Gon! Nor was he a Jedi Master! He was just Quillan, his Yavinese mate. That was all!

Quillan’s mouth worked, but he couldn’t form any words as he gaped at General Kenobi. His eyes were wide and frantic and Pulsar knew he was close to freaking out. There were small telltale vibrations in the air and Pulsar  _ knew _ he had to get him out.

He cleared the rest of the way and slipped in between Quillan and General Kenobi.

“That’s enough! You’re scaring my mate! Can’t you see he’s pregnant?!”

Pulsar stated icily as he moved next to Quillan and wrapped him in an embrace, murmuring soothingly in order to get him to calm down and not hurt himself or the baby.

“Please, Pulsar.”

Quillan whimpered, causing Pulsar to bring him closer and kiss his temple.

“I got you.”

Pulsar whispered, hoping that the slip hadn’t been noticed by Kenobi, who was standing there utterly dumbstruck as his gaze focused on Quillan’s midsection.

He took advantage of the distraction to pull Quillan towards a side exit. It wasn’t a great one, what with rubbish and shady characters, but they needed a quick out before the Jedi grabbed Quillan.

“Stay calm. Follow my lead. We’ll be home soon.”

Pulsar murmured as he picked up the pace. He felt bad for making his pregnant mate walk fast, but he had no choice. The way that Kenobi was acting, he would have no doubt grabbed Quillan given half the chance. He’d make it up to him later. When they were safe. Right now, they needed to  _ move. _

“Pulsar, my back hurts.”

Quillan gasped out as they got out of the market, making sliver of icy fear slip down his spine.

“Is the baby coming?”

He asked calmly, scouting out the area to see what direction would take them back him the quickest.

“I don’t-“

“Pulsar! Oh Force! It is you!”

Pulsar swore when General Tano, along with Rex and Cody appeared. Followed by Skywalker and Kenobi.

“I’m sorry, but you have the wrong-”

“Qui Gon Jinn?!?”

Pulsar growled as Skywalker tried to get close to Quillan, who groaned and would have collapsed if Pulsar hadn’t been next to him.

“Back off! He’s not this Qui Gon Jinn and he’s in distress! If my child is born in a dirty back alley, I  _ will _ make you pay! Now back off!”

Pulsar snarled, unfurling a collapsible baton he always kept on his belt and snapped it out to its full length.

The Generals eyed it warily while Rex and Cody backed away. 

“He’s a Jedi we’ve been looking for. He needs to come with us.”

General Kenobi explained flatly, his eyes glittering with high emotion.

Pulsar shook his head and swung the baton ina threatening arc, keeping them at bay.

“He’s a Yavinese with a touch of the Force that I met in Tatooine. His name is Quillan. And the only place he’s going is to a medical clinic.”

He backed away, keeping Quillan tucked into his side. Quillan had started to breathe deeply, but he wasn’t in as much distress as before. Pulsar gave a small thanks for that, since it meant he could still walk. 

He kept them at bay for ten more feet before he was hit with a stunner that dropped him to his knees, giving Kenobi and Skywalker their opening.

Rex and Cody were on him, hauling him to his feet and pulling his arms behind his back as the Jedi swarmed over a frozen Quillan.

“NO! NO!”

Pulsar screamed, struggling against Cody and Rex with all the had. Quillan gave a high keen of panic as he tried to go to Pulsar, only to be stopped and taken away by Kenobi and Tano.

“NOOOO!! QUILLAN! QUILLAN!!”

Pulsar howled, finally getting out of Cody’s grasp and punching Rex to get himself out of that hold.

He had nearly succeeded when his entire body locked up and he met the dark blue gaze of Skywalker.

“That’s enough! Cody, cuff him.”

Pulsar snarled, struggling again when Skywalker rolled his eyes and made a small gesture and then-

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin- He's the voice of reason here, due to having perspective on the situation compared to Obi Wan, who is really letting his feelings rule him.  
> Obi Wan-He misses Qui Gon desperately and is so caught up on the idea of having him back, he *does* fly off the handle somewhat here. He wants his master back, that's all. He hasn't really sussed out exactly how that will happen or how Qui Gon may have changed in the time apart.  
> Pulsar-Over protective, but rightly so. How much will be revealed in the next chapter. He has all that he's wanted. He's not going to let it go so easily.  
> Quillan/Qui Gon-He's going to get a POV next chapter.  
> Title of the chapter is from Miike Snow's "Animal"


	4. Nobody knows it but me, but yeah, I swear I’m still an animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui Gon's identity proven, Obi Wan receives less than welcome orders from the Council and talks to Anakin, making him face some harsh realities in his expectations for Qui Gon and what his exposure will mean to his and his family's life. 
> 
> In order to both catch the culprit responsible for Qui Gon's slavery and to protect him, Obi Wan utilises the bond and finds more than he had expected-A clue, Shadows of the past, and a way to build a new connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This again took a turn for the random, since I had the outline and it decided to go another way, but hey, plot movement! 
> 
> Title is from Miike Snow's "Animal" still.

“News you have, for us you say?”

Yoda asked the blue hologram of a haunted looking Obi Wan Kenobi.

“Yes. We followed a lead on Manadalore and made an unusual discovery.”

Mace windu leaned back in his chair.

“What would that be? More Separatist cells? The Duchess finally agreeing to take a side in the conflict?”

Obi Wan smiler ruefully at the last one.

“Despite it possibly making my job easier, none of the above, I’m afraid. We found Master Qui Gon Jinn.”

There was a ripple of astonishment that swept through the Council at the news.

“Solid proof you have of this?”

Obi Wan nodded. 

“His DNA was tested. It’s him. The Force signature, albeit weak, is his.”

Obi Wan paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

“He’s also with child. By a Clone Trooper believed KIA. He calls himself Pulsar.”

The Council was stunned into a silence that lasted a split second and erupted into a furore that took several moments to control.

“How can that be possible? Qui Gon Jinn was Coruscanti!”

Deepa Billaba exclaimed.

“Come on! Coruscanti only means so much! He could be Stewjonian or Yavinese! Surely Master Nu would have that on file!”

Plo Koon argued.

“Even if it was in his records, how come it wasn’t well known? Surely that would be vital information Master Jinn would have needed to know considering his career.”

Master Unduli added, alluding to yet another type of trauma that could affect a Jedi.

“It's a moot point now. He’s pregnant. No doubt the child is Force sensitive. Even if it does have inferior DNA. Qui Gon is an addition to the ranks that’s desperately needed.”

Master Kidi-Adi-Mundi pointed out in the lull that followed Master Unduli’s observation.

“Point, you have. Travel, when will he be able?”

Yoda asked, his ears twitching as he waited for the answer.

Obi Wan crossed his arms.

“I’m afraid not anytime soon. There are more complications than we had anticipated that will need time to be unravelled.”

Master Windu frowned. “What complications?”

Obi Wan looked at him.

“Legalities. Nothing that we can’t handle. Although I will need clearance to travel to Tatooine in order to deal with one of the complications, I’m afraid.”

Obi Wan explained in an almost bored tone.

“Permission you have, Obi Wan. Report as soon as you can.”

Obi Wan inclined his head respectfully and ended the transmission.

“Complications, this certainly causes. Deal with Jinn quickly, we must.”

~*~*~*~*~

Anakin turned towards the door in time to see his unhappy Master enter the room were Pulsar and Qui Gon were being held.

“What did they say?”

Anakin asked, but Obi Wan shook his head and looked at the hallway, making Anakin give a slight nod.

“ _ Ahsoka, mind coming and keeping our guests company?” _

He called through his own bond with Ahsoka, sending her bouncing in right after Anakin had left. Pulsar and Qui Gon didn’t even notice, both of them too caught up in each other to do so.

“They reacted the same way that Pulsar was afraid that they would.”

Obi Wan told him the moment they were in their own quarters.

Anakin’s eyes narrowed.

“They want the baby and they want him as a General? That man in there is suited only for nesting and nursing his child. He’s not the Jedi they remember.”

Anakin sighed and rubbed his face roughly and turned to look at Obi Wan, who had a myriad of expressions flitting across his face. One of them being guilt and Anakin could guess why.

Obi Wan had thought the same.

“It was a foolish hope, I know. A child’s hope.”

Obi Wan muttered, wrapping his arms around himself and making himself look smaller than Anakin had ever remembered him looking. 

“I came close to losing him so many times that when I finally lost him, I wanted him back. Like a child misunderstanding loss, I only wanted him back.”

He paused and smiled bitterly at voicing his foolish desires. 

“Once I had a chance to have him back, I took it. I didn’t take into consideration how he would be. I just imagined he’d be the same as always. Even in Naboo, I never thought he’d ever fall. He was - _ is _ -one of the liveliest men I’ve ever known.” 

Anakin winced at the confession and couldn’t find it himself to judge. As much as Obi Wan held to the Code, even he was human. And Qui Gon had been the closest thing he ever had to a father figure after a lifetime of uncertainty and rejection. He knew he’d not fare any better if he was in Obi Wan’s position. He’d have the same hopes and act the same way. He knew it. 

That was why he crossed his arms and waited for his Master to pull himself together in order for them to actually figure out what to do about the AWOL Clone and the erstwhile Jedi they had in custody, more or less.

“Master, despite all that you believe and the way you have acted in the past: You are human and despite the Council and the Code, you have an attachment to Qui Gon Jinn.”

Obi Wan’s head jerked up at that calm statement, making Anakin raise an eyebrow at his Master, silently daring him to refute the simple truth. Something Obi Wan found himself struggling to do. At least until Anakin shook his head and put his hands up to stop any protestations Obi Wan may have made.

“You care for him deeply. We all know that. Even Pulsar knows that, despite being half-out of it from the stunner Cody shot at him. By your directive, I might add.” 

Obi Wan had the grace to look slightly ashamed at that. It was true. He had been so desperate to not let Qui Gon slip away that he had told Cody to shoot. 

“I know. I was a little rash in all of this.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay. I was  _ quite _ rash. Are you happy, Anakin?”

Anakin grinned and Obi Wan rolled his eyes, both of them back to their usual selves and banter. 

“Very. But it still doesn’t solve the problem of what we’re going to do with Pulsar and Qui Gon. Or Quillan, as he is now. Both are citizens of Mandalore. We have no real jurisdiction here. Now unless you want to get on Satine’s bad side, we have to solve this quick.”

Anakin informed him, making Obi Wan blanch. 

“Qui Gon isn’t a citizen! He’s a Jedi.”

Anakin chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to keep his patience and temper in check.

“Obi Wan, you need to stop thinking of him like that. He’s not a Jedi. He’s been gone for what? Five, maybe six years? Does he remember you or the Jedi or anything before Pulsar found him? Can he even call on the Force?”

Obi Wan flinched at all of the questions. 

“With training-”

“Obi Wan, even with training, he won’t be the Jedi he was. Qui Gon’s midichlorian count is at a low medium, probably due to the child, who is also Force sensitive. His body has been abused and only recently has he had proper nutrition and healthcare. He’s got the marks of Tatooine on him, loud and clear.”

Anakin’s voice got bitter at the last, his face darkening as he continued.

“They had Force suppressants on him and it’s a miracle he didn’t go mad from them. Pulsar did him a great kindness and it would be cruel to tear them apart. Just like it would be cruel to kill Pulsar and leave Qui Gon floundering and alone with a child. Or worse, have his child ripped from him and shunned because of who his father is.”

Anakin swallowed hard, but he couldn’t stop and feel bad for his visibly distressed Master standing in front of him. 

“It’s a nice thought, to have him back with us, but he isn’t a Jedi any longer. And the best kindness we can give him is to stay in Mandalore and let him live his life with Pulsar and their child.”

Obi Wan cleared his throat and nodded to himself, once, twice, as he weighed Anakin’s words.

Anakin was right. In so many ways, he was. The problem was that it wasn’t so simple. Kriff, nothing involving them ever was.

As much as he could see the wisdom of it, he knew that they couldn’t just leave them to it. Not any longer. As much as he hated to admit it, their little display in the marketplace had no doubt been noticed and he was willing to bet that Satine would be summoning him to explain himself soon. They were in the middle of still delicate negotiations. This could be a diplomatic disaster, no two ways about it. 

“If it were that easy, I’d be in agreement with you. The problem is that Qui Gon has been found. We know who he is and I am ashamed to admit that the scene in the marketplace probably had witnesses. Cody and Rex and Ahsoka have seen Pulsar. Leaving them here would be putting a target over their heads.”

He frowned before he continued, one last detail that had been bothering him since seeing Qui Gon finally slotting itself into place. 

“Not to mention finding  _ who _ did this in the first place. I need to talk to Qui Gon. I know, I know.”

Obi Wan paused and put a hand up to stall any protests from Anakin.

“But half-recalled memories can provide some sort of clue. Anything to help track down who did this will help. If Qui Gon was his victim, who else could he or she grab and do the same thing to?”

Anakin’s golden skin turned ivory pale at the thought and Obi Wan knew that he had made his point when he saw Anakin turn his gaze inward, no doubt telling her to keep Pulsar occupied and out of the way. 

“Be careful with him. He had a close call with the baby today.”

Anakin reminded him, walking with his master to meet Ahsoka and Pulsar, who were standing just outside the room, with the door slightly ajar. 

Despite Ahsoka’s calming presence, Pulsar aimed a murderous glare at Obi Wan and Anakin the moment that they got close.

“You know what will happen if you hurt them. The Medic said he can’t be under any stress or else the baby  _ will _ come early.”

Pulsar warned in a deadly, yet quiet tone of voice that despite his Jedi control, made a trickle of icy fear trickle down Obi Wan’s spine.

“He knows, Pulsar. I asked Skyguy to warn him on the way here.”

Ahsoka reminded him, making Pulsar’s severe facade crack just a bit as he looked down at his friend and former commander. 

“Still.You have been warned, Kenobi.”

Pulsar reiterated his warning, prompting Ahsoka to nudge him to get him to move along. 

Anakin and Obi Wan looked at each other then. 

“I’ll stay here just in case.”

Anakin stated softly to Obi Wan, who gave him a terse nod before going inside and gently shutting the door behind him. 

It was a futile gesture, but he did it to maintain a semblance of privacy and to steady his nerves. The last time that they had been face to face, he had caused Qui Gon’s collapse and the near birth of his child. He wasn’t going to be foolish enough to make the same mistake again.

He turned around and saw that Qui Gon wasn’t paying attention to him and was mostly focused on crooning softly to his belly, which stretched in places whenever the child kicked or punched out. If Qui Gon was in discomfort, he didn’t really show it, the only sign of it bothering him being the small pauses in his crooning whenever the baby hit something hard enough to hurt. He would only pause for a bit before starting up again as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Obi Wan watched for a few moments before he grabbed the chair and moved it next to the bed. He didn’t say anything until after he had sat down and cleared his throat to get Qui Gon’s attention. He didn’t want to interrupt, but he needed not just information, but reassurance that despite everything that this man had gone through, that his Master was still there. 

Even a sliver of the Maverick Jedi he used to be would be enough. But he needed to see it and see it before his fragile resolve cracked and broke completely.

Qui Gon looked up then and Obi Wan gasped when he saw the faint recognition in Qui Gon’s dark blue eyes. 

“I don’t know exactly how much I can help you, Jedi. So much of my past has gone. But I can let you look and see at what is left.”

He was calm as he held out his hand, but Obi Wan could feel the swirling coils of fear and anxiety swirling inside of him. Something that he would have never thought he’d ever feel from Qui Gon Jinn. That and the small, bright consciousness of the child Qui Gon carried and something else. 

Something that he wouldn’t know for sure until he touched Qui Gon. 

He clasped that hand, still calloused from years of handling a sabre and plunged right in. 

And  _ knew. _

~*~*~*~*~

He hadn’t ever had visions before. 

His Force gifts lay in the Living Force, but he had had precious little chance to connect with the Force Suppressors that had been forced upon him and then after, it had been focused on his child. A child who had started to search him and Pulsar out the moment that they had gained sentience. 

A child that Qui Gon suspected had the Unifying Force and due to their connection and attachment, had warned of Obi Wan’s arrival. Not in detail, but with enough knowledge that helped him slot the smallest and faintest of the broken pieces of his memory together. 

He knew he was Qui Gon Jinn and had been a Master Jedi. 

He recalled bits and pieces of life with his padawan, Obi Wan Kenobi and their connection with love and regret for the mistakes made. 

He recalled all too clearly, the arrogance and the short-sightedness. The detachment that had been drilled into him and the divide that it had created within him and Obi Wan. 

The stubborn surety of not being wrong. 

And the bitter regret and humiliation of learning that he had been horribly wrong and would be taken apart piece by piece until there wasn’t much of anything left. 

He knew the voice of the one that had torn him apart. His cold blue eyes so like his father’s. Different face, but they were the same eyes. 

The coldness of those eyes and the hopelessness of the last words he had heard before he had finally given in and let his mind break before it was cleared. 

The grey monochrome of his life, the suppressants and the brokenness keeping him insulated as so many beings dug their hands and claws into him. Hurt him, ripped him to shreds and then put him back together again. 

At least until Pulsar with his shy hands and clumsy, but pure affection had arrived and pulled him free from that place again.

And had given him freedom and his mind back and the baby.

And now it would be taken away because  _ he _ was out-

The connection was broken then, his baby agitated and angry and lashing out enough to make Qui Gon give a groan of pain and snatch his hand back to press against his belly to soothe the child. 

“He doesn’t like it when you remember the bad times.”

Obi Wan commented mildly, his voice deceptively calm despite the fury that Qui Gon could taste at the back of his throat. 

“He’s protective of me. Just like his father.”

Obi Wan swallowed hard and tentatively raised his hand. 

He felt horribly guilty at having upset Qui Gon and by extension, his son. He only wanted to find an answer as to who had hurt Qui Gon and luckily, he had. A fragment, as he had told Anakin. And it had definitely helped. 

But it wasn’t worth it to make Qui Gon relive those years of pain and misery. Nor was it worth it to make the baby agitated and possibly even make the labour that the medic had worked hard to prevent happen. He had to at least pay both of them back for their help. He was sure that the baby had had a hand in making the fragments be much more coherent than they otherwise would have.

Anakin had been so right in his assessment of Qui Gon. There was no way that this man would ever be a Jedi Master again. Not with all the physical, emotional, and mental trauma he’d endure. And would endure now that he had been pulled back into the orbit of the Order. Him and his child and mate.

But he could minimize and even cancel the damage. He could give him that much to start with. They could use that to possibly rebuild, maybe create another kind of bond than the one they had before. 

The bond between them pulsed and tightened the longer they stayed near each other and Obi Wan knew that it would take time. More conversations and maybe fights, but it could be done. Qui Gon had changed. So had he.

“Maybe I could help soothe him. He didn’t mind the connection at first. He only snapped it shut when I found the other memories. May I?”

Obi Wan queried, relief flooding him when Qui Gon nodded. 

He tentatively placed his hand on Qui Gon’s belly and marvelled at the tautness of it before he focused on the child nestled underneath and-

“ _ Hi. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Council-As always, they're quite ruthless and out of touch. For them, another general in the field is all they care about. Never mind how they get him. As long as they do.   
> Obi Wan-He's really shaken up and forgetting everything due to getting what he wanted and it being not what he expected at all. He knows it and at least is man enough to admit it when Anakin calls him out on it.  
> Anakin-Surprise! He's not a volatile sadsack! He actually is more balanced here due to not having the same pressures. He gets to explain why in the future chapters.  
> Qui Gon-He will get more of a voice later. It's a beginning. He and Obi Wan will have a conversation about his past and how things will be between them.  
> Pulsar and Ahsoka-They also will talk. Next chapter.


	5. Take Me Back, Before We All Explode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan and Commander Cody follow the trail Qui Gon provided and find not just the information Obi Wan desperately needed, but also a young prostitute named Poe who is more than he appears to be. Especially for Commander Cody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how this chapter came to be the way it did, but hey, enjoy!

“I want to go back to our unit.”

Obi Wan grit his teeth at the remark. One of the things that hadn’t changed about his master was his implacable stubbornness. Something that he honestly wished had been changed, considering so much of his personality already had.

The minute the thought flashed in his mind, he saw Qui Gon wince and curl up into himself, making Pulsar pulled him closer and murmur some soothing words while glaring at Obi Wan. Anakin and Ahsoka also looked at him sharply and he had to cringe inwardly once it hit him that Qui Gon probably had thin or almost non-existent shields and could feel everything through their bond. 

And the bond that he had with the baby as well, the Force amplifying it as well. 

“Obi Wan, just let them go back. We can’t keep them here indefinitely. Besides, it’s not like you’re going to be around to protect them, since you’re taking off to Tatooine.”

Anakin pointed out, making Qui Gon and Pulsar look at each other. 

“Why are you going back there? There’s no trail to follow, I’m sure that even the place where Quil- Qui Gon was is gone by now.”

Pulsar pointed out as he started rubbing comforting circles in Qui Gon’s back, since he was still a bit upset and wanting to go back to his own place and much more comfortable bed, since the baby had decided to press harder on his hips and back.

Obi Wan shook his head. 

“He gave me something. I need to check it out before the trail fades more.”

Pulsar’s eye twitched at that bit of knowledge, but he gave Obi Wan a jerky nod. 

“It wasn’t a fancy place where we met. Can’t remember the name, but I know it was in Mos Eisley.”

Pulsar provided, making Obi Wan nod to himself. 

“I’ll head there then. I have permission from the Council.”

He explained to Ahsoka and Anakin before turning to Qui Gon and Pulsar, knowing that the information given was in an exchange for letting them go back home. And as much as he didn’t want to give in, he realised that it was pointless to keep them as virtual prisoners. 

Anakin was right in that they were violating the laws of Mandalore in keeping them. Not to mention the fact that Qui Gon needed to be at home and possibly near a medic. After his recent brush with their bond and the connection he had made with the baby, Obi Wan was sure the baby would be arriving in two weeks, maybe three at the most. 

He was eager to be born and if Qui Gon was stressed anymore, it would be a disaster and Pulsar  _ would _ kill him. Even with Cody and Rex hovering, Obi Wan was sure that Pulsar would find a way. He had been a bounty hunter during the time he had been missing. Had been good at it too. Obi Wan had checked his records and had been impressed despite himself. 

So he had to swallow his pride and admit that he had been in the wrong and he was willing to listen and to make amends. 

“Ahsoka, you and Rex will go with Qui Gon and Pulsar so that they can return to their unit. I know it might be overkill, but it doesn’t hurt to be cautious. Especially with how recently we have struck an accord.”

Qui Gon and Pulsar smiled in relief, while Ahsoka and Rex only nodded at the orders. 

Obi Wan chanced a glance at Anakin and was somewhat relieved to see the glimmer of approval. It was a beginning, since he was all too aware how many missteps he had taken since he had known of Qui Gon’s existence. He just hoped that he’d be able to make up for it once he caught who had been responsible for Qui Gon’s enslavement. 

An enslavement that Obi Wan had guessed at the details of, but wouldn’t push 

“Anakin, you will stay here in my stead. Cody and I will travel to Tatooine. Explain to the Duchess why I’ve gone. I can’t risk anyone outside of this circle knowing. I have a feeling that whoever did this has eyes and ears everywhere.”

Obi Wan explained as he looked at all of the people in the room in turn, pausing at Qui Gon, who looked as if he had remembered something terrible. 

“Xanatos?”

Obi Wan froze at the name, the temperature of the room suddenly falling as the two men looked at each other. Ahsoka and Anakin shivered and Pulsar made a soft noise of comfort and pulled Qui Gon closer, placing a kiss on his temple and murmuring. He knew about Xanatos and wished that the sleemo was alive so that he could skin him for all that the had put his Qui through. 

Obi Wan shook his head, but he didn’t seem so sure about it.

“No. But something connected to him. I’ll find out, Qui Gon. I promise.” 

He looked up and saw Pulsar watching him, his eyes dark with speculation as he wrapped himself up even tighter around Qui Gon. There was maybe a sliver of grudging respect, but it was gone as fast as it had come. 

“Please be careful, Obi Wan. We can’t afford to lose you.”

Anakin’s voice broke the cold tension of the room, bringing everyone back to themselves. 

“I will. Don’t worry about that. Please.”

Anakin tried to smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes, prompting Obi Wan to clasp his shoulder. 

“I’ll be fine. I’ve got Cody watching my six.”

Anakin’s smile did reach his eyes then and he nodded. 

“Come back soon.”

Obi Wan grinned. “I will.”

~*~*~*~*~

Poe grimaced as he scrubbed himself clean with the wet washcloth. It was lukewarm, tepid water, but it was something. He had a customer coming soon and he was in demand. 

Of course he was, he thought and smiled bitterly as he got the last traces of the last man he had been with off. A Corellian, but not a pirate. This one had been decent enough to slip him some credits and some emulsifying powder that smelled like fresh grass. It reminded him of home. Although a painful reminder, he was glad of it. 

It was far better than other reminders he had gotten from others. He had bled a couple of times, had cried, and not been able to use the fresher without bleeding and feeling as if he was being torn afresh. It was the threat of permanent damage that had made the Hawker get him to a medic and check the implant that Granta Omega had forced on him.

Poe didn’t like it, since it made him dizzy and filled with a sick anticipation and made him have bloody, thin slick when he was with someone. He knew it wasn’t normal, but if he voiced complaints, he’d get put on a double-shift with the non-humanoids and he was not risking  _ that. _ So he just sucked it up and used more lube and grit his teeth. 

He had stopped crying after the fourth time. It got easier to just be numb about it. He usually was, but when little gifts like the Corellians’ came, his facade cracked. It still held, but it was an effort. Especially when he thought of his home, which was forever lost to him.

He was starting to forget the jungles of Yavin IV with the monotony of the desert looming as far as the eye could see. He hated it, but he had nowhere else to go and a chip embedded in his neck. 

“Had to do it after the big Yavinese ran off.”

The hawker had muttered when it was being inserted into Poe’s neck. 

“He wasn’t much of a loss, but the boss insisted.”

Poe had appreciated the explanation, but not the fact that it kept him tied to this disgusting outpost until he was either too old to be appealing or got killed. He had already had threats even though he had just been there for a few months. He honestly didn’t recall and stopped trying to keep track. It was too depressing to know how long it had been since he had been grabbed and sold to Granta Omega.

Poe wrinkled his nose as he recalled the brief time that he had spent with Granta Omega. 

He had made his skin crawl just by a faint touch on his back and Poe had only  _ just  _ held back vomit and revulsion when Granta Omega touched him. It was as if he was being smothered in nothingness. As if he was getting sucked into a dark void and suffocated on top of that. He never could figure it out, only that he had felt a chill in his soul after Granta Omega had bedded him and then sold him. 

That had been the last time that he had been touched like a human being, rather than a sex doll. He grimaced at the memory and finished cleaning up. He got rid of the water and put the bowl and cloth away on the washstand before putting on a light robe. Once that was done, he sat down on the bed and waited for his next customer. 

He swore and rummaged in his little storage bin to pull out the stick of kohl and the mirror he needed to outline his eyes thickly to make them look more exotic and alluring. Or so the Hawker said. Poe was sure the only reason was to make him look even more debauched whenever he cried while coming. It made the customers feel like they got their money’s worth.

He had just finished when he heard the wheedling tones of the Hawker as he directed the next man to Poe’s alcove. The other two were empty, the girls having long moved or died. The Hawker rented them out as an alternative to love hotels and turned a tidy sum from the teenage populace needing a place to have a quick fumble without parents or siblings walking in. He knew how that was. It was pretty similar to living in Yavin and the overcrowded quarters.

The voices got closer and Poe sprung up one more time and swiped some iridescent oil on his face and chest to make himself look pretty when he saw his next customer. 

And felt his mouth go dry with want at the sight of him. 

He was tall, with skin just a shade or two darker than his own. Black hair, shorter and curlier than his own topped a square and handsome face more accustomed to severity than laughter. Poe’s heartbeat quickened at the sight of him. He wasn’t Yavinese, but he looked like he could be. A fierce wave of longing hit him at yet another reminder of his home was standing in front of him.

Poe wanted to be taken by this man, even though he looked like he could easily break Poe if he wanted to. Maybe he was a bounty hunter. Or a soldier? It didn’t matter. He liked the look and strength of him, that felt oddly banked away. 

He wasn’t sure if he was scared, or turned on or both by the possibility. He had met too many men who’d happily hurt him for no rhyme or reason, yet this one was holding back. But why? Why did he also feel like he was debating with himself?

Poe didn’t know or cared, only that he had to give this man his money’s worth unless he wanted to be stripped of his rations for the night and possibly get his little stash of credits and goodies taken away. 

So he stood up, poised and filled with a confidence that he didn’t really feel, and approached the man who was blinking down at him. 

“Hey there. You’re my next appointment?”

He didn’t like the dialogue. Found it cheesy, but it worked to make him appear like he knew what he was doing. Especially since he was small and still had some baby fat clinging to him despite the harshness of the life he was being forced to lead.

The man blinked at him again before he straightened up and nodded. 

“Uh, yes. I guess I am.”

Poe raised an eyebrow at the hesitant answer and vowed to make the man feel at ease. Maybe then, he wouldn’t get roughed up too much. 

“So how do you want to do it? Me on top? You on top?”

The man’s hazel eyes widen and he leans over, kissing him with such skill that Poe feels his knees start going weak and a shot of desire go straight to his groin.

Yet for all the skill, the man looked unsure as to what else to actually  _ do _ with Poe. SO Poe decided to step in and get things moving. He had other customers and more credits to earn before the Hawker was happy.

“Is this your first time?”

He asked coyly, stepping slowly into the man’s personal space, careful to telegraph all of his movements in case the man was one of the jittery types. 

The man looked down at him and there was a cold resolve that flashed through his eyes so quickly Poe thought he may have imagined it. An easy, flirtatious look replaced it in the man’s hazel eyes as he moved closer to Poe. He made Poe back up towards the wall. 

Poe was slightly nervous, but didn’t show it. Some customers liked fripping him against the wall. He could deal. This was just another part of the job, even though he preferred the bed that smelled faintly of herbs. He pressed against the wall and looked up at him through his eyelashes. He found that he could get away with a lot doing that. 

“It’s my first time with you.” He growled, making Poe’s desire climb higher.

“So why you acting like a boy?”

Poe countered, hoping he wasn’t being too forward.

The man laughed quietly as he pushed a leg between Poe’s own and grabbed his chin, tilting his face to kiss him again. 

“I don’t know what you like.”

Poe’s eyes darkened. “You. Taking the lead”

The man slipped his hand down his chest and rested it on his hip.

“Might not like that. Might be a little too much for someone as small as you.”

Poe smirked and pushed against him, rutting against his thigh. 

“Quite confident you’re too much for me, are you?”

The man pushed his legs apart and grinned “Yes.”

Poe found himself breathing hard at that. “Prove it. Words are cheap.”

The man’s hand slipped down, touching Poe a bit and getting him semi-hard when he found his wrists pinned up above his head and a patch pressed onto his skin.

“Maybe later,  _ ad’ika _ . When Obi Wan won’t kill me for cheating on him.”

Poe’s eyes widened, then fluttered close as the sedative kicked in, making him slump forward into the man’s arms.

“I promise you won’t feel a thing.” Was the last thing he recalled hearing and then it was black.

~*~*~*~*~

Cody swore as he laid the young man-no, a  _ child _ -onto the bed and pushed the hair back from his neck. Working quickly, he located the telltale bump of the chip and pulled out a set of tools to neutralise and pull out the chip. In moments, the chip was fried out and the boy had a bacta patch on him. Luckily, the boy moaned only once and was still right after. 

And he was Cody and Obi Wan’s.

_ “Cody, I got it. Did you get him?” _

Cody chewed on his bottom lip as he rolled the boy into the blanket, making sure he’s all covered and warm.

_ “Got him.” _

He wasn’t usually so short with his general and love of his life, but he was  _ furious _ . He had never thought that he’d be put in a position where he would be kriffing a  _ child _ . Despite the intel that Obi Wan had received, this was no man. This was a child and Cody had nearly crossed a line. All for what?

He would have to have a  _ long _ talk with Obi wan and get him to get his priorities in order. 

Cody could understand Obi Wan’s need to find Qui Gon and any leads towards finding who had hurt the Jedi Master and turned him into a former shell of himself. Cody had only seen him a few times after they had captured Pulsar and him, and he had to admit that it scared him. 

Especially when he thought of Obi Wan being in the same position and being as broken as Qui Gon. Or like the child he carried in his arms. 

Qui Gon was coming back, with Pulsar’s help. The boy was young. He’d be able to bounce back. But if Obi Wan was captured, could he do the same? 

He pushed those thoughts aside as he made his way to their transport, a small nondescript cruiser that had Obi Wan casually waiting at the open door. 

He nodded at Cody and hustled him inside, shutting the door. 

“We’re cleared for take off in ten minutes.”

Obi Wan informed Cody as he nodded to the pilot and then turned to Cody, who was taking Poe to the back where their quarters were. Obi Wan frowned, not sure why Cody was so quiet, but only followed his mate. He would know what was wrong soon enough.

He followed Cody into their quarters, shutting the doors and watching as Cody laid the still unconscious informant onto a bunk and cuffed him, careful to let him have some room. He was oddly tender with him, Obi Wan noted. Surely he hadn’t-

“That was a low blow, Obi Wan. Literally.”

Obi Wan flushed. “What do you mean?”

Cody glared at him. “Did you know he’s a child? He's a child! A child! And I almost wound up fripping him because you wouldn't use the damn Force to get him out!"

Obi Wan blinked and rushed to the cot where Poe was strapped down and swore angrily. Cody was right. This was a youngling they were dealing with. 

“I swear I didn’t know! The Hawker was sure he was legal!”

Cody growls softly and looks down at him "He's lying. He's a child. Can't be old enough."

Obi Wan scrubs his hands down his face and beard “That’s another thing I’m going to pay that kriffing sleemo for.”

Cody scowled. “What is the first thing? And which sleemo? That pimp that sold you this child? Or the one that messed up Master Jinn?”

Obi Wan swallowed hard. 

“I’ve dealt with the Hawker. No. I’m talking about the reason why we came here. I found out who it was. The one that messed my Master and sold the child. He has a name and it is Granta Omega. Xanatos’ child.”


	6. You Stole The Sun From My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Obi Wan resolve their issues and get more information from Poe Dameron. Granta Omega plots and Qui Gon and Pulsar welcome a much longed for arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly haven't the slightest how things went the way that they have lately, so enjoy the chapter. My partner in crime, Captain_Kiri_Storm, has helped greatly with this story. Many thanks!   
> Title is from Manic Street Preachers.

Cody tilted his head at the name, since it meant nothing to him, but knew that it held the weight of the galaxy to Obi Wan and Qui Gon. He had gathered enough to know that he had something to do with Qui Gon and Obi Wan’s past. Something that he never dared to ask Obi Wan despite the intimacy of their relationship. He would get closed off and wouldn’t speak anymore, his silence only alleviated by Cody sending him into subspace.

He sympathised deeply with both Obi Wan and Qui Gon’s situations. Obi Wan was deeply hurt by the loss of the man. He had seen that much when they had started working together and then when they had gotten intimate. Despite his self-possession, Obi Wan was easy to read once you knew him. He understood why he had thrown almost everything to the side to find his master and why he had played fast and loose with everything else once he was sure he had a lead. 

A lead that was like opening a Pandora’s box of nightmares for everyone involved. 

Something that he had to let Obi Wan know wasn’t okay in the slightest. They still had a war and a trade deal to see through in Mandalore. And even though Obi Wan was his commander and Cody would follow him as far as he possibly could, nearly fripping a seventeen year old sold into sexual slavery was something he’d never stoop to doing. He was furious with Obi Wan and his commander and lover needed to know this. 

Right now, he needed to walk away lest he say or do something he’d regret.

“I hope you do. And just to let you know, the patch should be wearing off soon. Have fun."

That seemed to get through to him, since he looked down at the boy and then up at a stone faced Cody. His complacency gone, he reached out for his lover. 

“You’re going to leave me to deal with him alone?! CODY!”

Normally, he’d stop and listen, but he was still far too hurt and angry over the situation that he had been placed in.

Cody gives him a dirty look "He's your problem now. Like I said, have fun with the  _ ad'ika. _ "

Obi Wan blinked and reached out for Cody, his expression sombre as it finally hit him exactly how badly he had screwed up.

“Cody!! Come on! I didn’t know!”

Cody gave him a long, assessing look. "Why did you take the word of that sleemo then?!"

Obi Wan was utterly distraught by the query.

“I had no way of verifying it! I had to wade through so much garbage to get a sense of it! The things he wanted to do to that boy!”

Obi Wan shuddered, reliving some of the fantasties that the Hawker had towards the Dameron boy. He hadn’t regretted doing what he did next and hadn’t regretted clearing out all of his savings and destroying the evidence. He would give them to Qui Gon and Poe, since he was all too fully aware of how much credits were needed for practicalities. 

Cody gave him a grave look. He had forgotten that Obi Wan could have picked up the man’s intentions much more clearly than he ever would have.

"Most of that has already been done. He might even be with child now."

Obi Wan was aghast at the idea. He didn’t say anything else to Cody as he turned to the unconscious Poe and placed his hand on the boy’s lower abdomen. He splayed his fingers out and reached out with the Force. After a few moments, Obi Wan pulled his hand away and sighed in relief.

“No lifeforce sign. He’s either been dosed with a suppressant or he’s too young to cycle yet.”

He reported with some relief, mirroring Cody, who also was glad to hear the boy wasn’t condemned to a lifetime of caring for a child forced upon him.

Cody moved forward and lightly touched Poe sadly. "He's a child, then."

Obi Wan nodded. “Probably just out of boyhood, if I’m guessing right.”

Cody sighed and settled beside him "I think that he is. Can't be older than seventeen. Poor child."

Obi Wan shook his head and growled quietly, his emotions getting the better of him. He wasn’t as calm as he was supposed to be usually, but the knowledge of first Qui Gon being abused and now this boy...And the realisation of what he had nearly had Cody do, he couldn’t contain himself. He had to take a breath and release it into the Force, but it was still there, simmering under the surface.

“How low can you get? A kriffing youngling! And I’m so sorry that I put you in that situation.”

He was angry and ashamed that he had nearly put Cody in the same category as those sleemos. He had been, as Cody was fond of saying about others, a  _ di’kut _ . He was no better than others that saw the Clones as nothing more than tools to get the job done and he loved this man. How could he let himself be so blinded by his quest that he would stoop so low?

Cody hugs his mate softly. "I know. I had no idea that you would do that to someone. A child."

He cringed. He really was acting no better than the sleemo he had just met with. Or even Granta Omega himself. 

Obi Wan buried his face into Cody’s shoulder “I’m so sorry I made you privy to nearly hurting a boy.”

Cody clung to him, clearly struggling by the emotions he was seeing in Obi Wan and by what he himself was feeling.  "I couldn't have done it."

Obi Wan nodded. He was aware of Cody’s moral compass. Hell, he had helped in developing it. He was aware, yet he needed to apologise properly. He wasn’t about to let his pride and blindness lose him his love. And he loved Cody. Deeply.

“I know. But still. I never mean to use you like that.”

Obi Wan replied softly, making Cody crack.

Cody whined softly. "I know. I know. But I thought about that it could have been you once."

Obi Wan looked up at him, confused as to how things had switched between them.

“I’m not sure...What do you mean?” He had to ask, since he didn’t understand how Cody had switched to being angry, to being concerned.

"If the  Jedi never found you…”

Cody swallowed hard at the idea of Obi Wan being found and sold off to some cheap brother somewhere in the galaxy, rather than being the Jedi that he was. 

“My parents wouldn’t have...I don’t think.”

Obi Wan replied, sure that he would have loving and careful enough parents to keep that from happening to him or any siblings he may have had.

“My parents would have kept me. I think. I wouldn’t have ended up like him. Trust me.”

Obi Wan assured him, touched that despite the conflict between them, they could still have that bond of concern between them.

Cody held  him closer and sighed."I worry about you. Seeing Qui-Gon..."

He trailed off, not wanting to ever picture his strong and capable lover be broken down to a near helpless and somewhat blank overly dependent being. He wasn’t trying to insult the man, but he had seen what Master Jedi were supposed to be and Qui Gon was light years from that.

Obi Wan tightened his grip on Cody, the same thought flashing through his mind. It chillded him to the bone to think of ever being like that. It scared him and disheartened him with the same weight that seeing Qui Gon the first time had done. It never got easier and that loss was what spurred him on to find the perpetrators and make them pay.

“That’s why I need to find this right bastard. His father tried to destroy Qui Gon. He nearly succeeded.”

Although he could hear the chiding voice of his Master in the back of his mind about his loss of control, he didn’t care. It needed to be said and he felt a hundred times better at saying and saying it to the one person that wouldn’t judge him for it.

And understood.

Cody wrapped him up in his arms and growled some."I will kill him. He hurt you."

Obi Wan purred, deeply touched at the statement. Even if it did have to do with someone’s possible death.“I appreciate the offer, but you know he  _ needs _ to stand trial.”

Cody snarled and held him even closer, so that they were flush with each other. "If it hurts you, I'll kill him. He hurt you. Took your  _ buir _ ."

Obi Wan chirruped and purred more, feeling utterly besotted with how overprotective Cody was being. He knew that things between them weren’t quite settled as of yet, but it was a start. He also was grateful and that Cody understood how deep the wound of losing Qui Gon really went. And how he could admit it, rather than pretend it didn’t hurt like it did.

“He did. He took so much.”

Cody muttered something in Mando’a that Obi Wan was sure wasn’t a blessing. "I will kill him. I will make sure that he never hurts you again."

Obi Wan nuzzled him, despite knowing that he shouldn’t really encourage this from Cody.

“You’re so fierce and loving.”

Cody kissed him harshly. "And you are my Jedi who doesn't think this through."

Obi Wan moaned into the kiss. Cody wasn’t lying. “I’m sorry. I just...I was so caught up in Qui Gon. I didn’t think.”

Cody nipped at his bottom lip and pushed away.  "Your not thinking almost made me break my vows to you."

Obi Wan covered his face with his hands. Despite knowing it was coming, it still was hard to hear and take. Even though it was true and he deserved all of it.  “I am so sorry, Cody. I swear I’ll make it up to you.”

Cody pulled him back and kissed him briefly, growling a bit when he ended the kiss. "You will."

Obi Wan smiled a tiny smile of relief at that. “Anything you want. I know I messed up. I let my emotions cloud my judgement.”

Cody almost pushed his head down "You know your words, right?"

Obi Wan nodded, Cody pushes him some and Obi Wan goes down on his knees. Cody growled and grabbed at his hair some. "You know what to do."

Obi Wan nodded and undoes his trousers, making Cody pull him forward some.

Obi Wan moved accordingly and looked up at Cody. 

Cody moved so he has easier access "Get on with it."

Obi Wan nodded again and took him all in. Cody pushed in harshly and held his hair. Obi Wan gagged, but kept him in his mouth.Cody moved back a little but still held his hair.

Obi Wan moved his head and worked his jaw, sucking and licking him as best as he knew how. Cody growled at him, pushing in roughly as the sensations surrounding him. Obi Wan moved with him, drooling as he sucks on him. Cody kept at it and moaned deeply. It felt too good, being sucked off by his lover. Too good. Obi Wan kept on sucking, moving his jaw and deep throating him. He knew what that would do to his lover and sure enough, Cody suddenly pulled him in deep and held him there for a few seconds before drawing back so he could breathe. Obi Wan made a noise and moved faster, fisting him and cradling his balls to get Cody closer to coming. 

It works, since in seconds, Cody throws back his head and shouts as he cums. Obi Wan swallows it all, wiping his mouth clean before Cody pulled him up after that and moved to the other bed, still holding him. Obi Wan followed, his eyes focused inward and his body lax.

Cody tipped his head back and kisses him. "Undress yourself and lie down. You're doing very good."

Obi Wan obeyed, getting naked. Cody stripped down and pulled Obi-Wan into his arms.

"I’ve got you. I've got you." The praise comes thick and fast, making Obi Wan chirp and close his eyes as he burrows into his side. Cody kissed his forehead and wrapped him up in his arms and then a blanket, since Obi Wan tended to get cold when he was in his subspace. 

"Yes. Just like That, little one. Just like that." He soothed, rubbing Obi Wan’s back and peppering his face with kisses. Obi Wan basked in the attention, chirping and purring and curling right up into Cody’s arms and chest. He was happy, lax, and content and everything was well in the world for now. 

Cody kissed his forehead."Yes. Just like That, little one. Just like that."

Obi Wan smiled and purred even more intensely, sounding like a broken motor as he did. His fingers stroked Cody’s chest, as he purred, making Cody laugh quietly. Even in subspace, Obi Wan was asking for forgiveness. 

Forgiveness Cody could now give, since he knew with surety that it wasn’t ill intentioned, just lack of thought and foresight on Obi Wan’s part. Something not frequent, but it did occasionally happen. 

Cody kissed him gently and held him tight to his chest "It's alright, _ ad'ika. _ All is forgiven."

Obi Wan mewled, his purrs going louder and deeper. Cody held him quietly and settled back with him, nuzzling and kissing him gently. Obi Wan goes utterly lax giving him access to all of him which  in turn had Cody pull him under close and kissing him deeper, making Obi Wan moan, too lax to do anything else but enjoy it.

Cody nuzzled him softly and nibbled kisses into him. "I love you. I'll never let you go,  _ ad'ika. _ "

Obi Wan nodded, opening his eyes and moaning. “Please...”

Cody kissed him softly and holds him. "Never. You're my Jedi. Mine."

Obi Wan nuzzled into him. “Yours.”

Cody kissed him softly and held him close. "I want you in every way."

Obi Wan smiled and kissed him. “Me too.”

Cody wanted him every way. He knew that for sure. He wanted Obi Wan as his mate and carrying his children. It wasn’t something likely during a war. He was all too aware of the logistics of war and the toll it took. Besides, he was pretty sure that Obi Wan was on suppressants to prevent that. He would have to be, being a Jedi. 

He knew Obi Wan wanted it. They had talked about it before, in those long conversations that they had when they were slowly getting to know each other and had started to fall in love. They just had to hope the war ended and both survived it to do so. They promised each other it would happen. 

Now they had just had to keep it.

“Cody, I’m cold.”

Obi Wan’s slurred voice broke him out of his thoughts and he went to reach over for a blanket he kept close at hand in those situations. He honestly didn’t understand how Obi Wan always ended up cold once he emerged from subspace, but he wasn’t going to question it. He grabbed it and froze when he noticed the boy, Poe Dameron, watching him with wary, wide pain filled eyes. 

He swore quietly and turned to Obi Wan, torn with indecision as to where to go from there. 

“I hope I don’t fall asleep.” Obi Wan yawned, breaking him out of his indecision.

“Would it be a bad thing? You are coming down.” Cody pointed out. 

“Yes, but we need to talk to Poe. If he’s awake.” Obi Wan pointed out as he tried to force his eyes open.

He jerked his head towards Poe. “I think he’s awake.”

Obi Wan raised his head and looked at Poe, who was openly watching them. “He is.”

“And he’s scared and hurt out of his mind.” Cody told him, muttering more curses in Mando’a as he gave Obi Wan a quick kiss, pulled on his pants, and went over to Poe. Poe gave a small squeak and turned to look at the wall instead.

“Hey, relax. I swear I won’t hurt you, but I need to know what’s the matter.”

Poe looked back at him before he finally ground out that it was his wrist that hurt. 

“What do you think is wrong?”

Poe winced. “It hurts. I was trying to get loose.”

Cody bit back more curses as he gently took off the cuffs and examined his wrists, wincing at the bruised and swollen right wrist. It was probably just a fracture, but it would need to be looked at and splinted. He also felt bad as he wondered what had prompted such a strong reaction that the boy would struggle so badly to fracture his own wrist.

“Did we scare you,  _ ad’ika?”  _ Cody asked as he got rolls of bacta and material to splint the wrist until they could get him to a doctor.

Poe nodded, trying to not hide his pain as he watched Cody expertly wrap up his wrist and tie off the bandages in quick movements. So he was right about this man being a soldier of sorts.

“I thought you were hurting the other slave.” He replied calmly, not expecting the man’s reaction.

Cody blanched as he nearly dropped the first aid supplies as he put them back in the kit. 

"He's not my slave. He's my mate."

Poe gaped at him “Your mate? Then why did you buy me? Is that what you did? Or did you steal me? And why?”

Cody pinched the bridge of his nose "We rescued you. He couldn't leave you there, _ ad'ika _ ."

Poe looked confused as he sat up and cradled his arm to his chest. “I, thank you. But um, why?”

Cody nodded to Obi Wan, who looked as if he was dosing. “Ask Obi Wan.”

Poe nodded. “And who are you?”

“My name is Cody and Obi Wan is my mate.” He undid the cuffs around Poe’s ankles before sitting down on the chair beside the bed. 

“And you’re Poe Dameron, according to the records that Obi Wan found.”

Poe nodded. “So if he’s not your mate, why were you-”

“I wasn’t hurting him, Poe. I was dominating him. He could have stopped it at any time. But he needed that out. He’s been through some rough times lately.”

Poe nodded, rubbing at his sore wrist and ankles.

“Okay. I got that. I’m a switch myself. So why exactly am I here then? You rescued me, now what?”

Poe’s manner turned seductive, and Cody felt himself cursing the mission yet again. He was SO not going to get himself seduced by a mere child! Even if said child knew what he was doing and coming to him, cutting the distance between them and touching his shoulder seductively.

“You’re too young to think of that,  _ ad’ika _ .”

Cody reminded him, gently taking his hand off of his arm, much to the protests and insulted squawks of Poe, who insisted he was old enough to know his mind and wants.

“Exactly how old are you?”

Poe’s seductive look came back in a flash. “Sixteen? Maybe Seventeen? I don’t know what month it is right now.”

Cody gives him a long look. "You're not even legal." 

Poe bristled. “I am SO!!”

Cody shakes his head and pats Poe on the head, wincing at the oiliness he feels transfer onto his pam. "Nope. You're not legal. Not on Coruscant. What is going to happen is a bath. THEN a quick check and some sleep. We’ll be in Mandalore soon.”

Cody cut him off, making Poe sulk, then look at him in curiosity.

“Will you be selling me there?”

Cody shook his head. “No! We’re going to take you to get checked. Make sure you are healthy and then-”

“And then have you stay with our friends. We need your help. One of my friends was hurt badly, like you.”

Obi Wan interrupted, suddenly awake and back to being the Negotiator. 

Poe nodded, all pretense of flirtiness gone at the sight of the man who he now felt foolish for mistaking for a slave. This man had the swirls and eddies of that power ( _ Force, like his mother used to whisper about) _ around him, making Poe shiver and forget about using his body to escape the situation he was in.

His words and his experiences were what he was going to need for that to happen. That power that he held a faint thread to was telling him that. Just like it was telling him to trust these men in front of him.

“And I need to know is where you were before Tatooine and who it was that sold you.”

Obi Wan asked as he pulled on his trousers and his tunic and stood in front of Poe, waiting for his answer.

“Granta Omega. I think the slavers said that we were heading to some satellite close to a Core World. Coros-Coros Something.”

Obi Wan and Cody’s head snapped up at that. “Coruscant.”

Poe nodded, happy to have gotten it right. 

“Shall we set a course for Coruscant, then?”

Cody asked, wondering if Obi Wan was going to follow the latest lead. 

Obi Wan shook his head. “We’re still going to Mandalore. I still need to talk to Satine and check on Qui Gon and Pulsar.” He paused and looked at Poe, who was still staring at him mutely. 

“And you need to be sorted out as well. Starting with a bath.”

Cody took the hint and scooped Poe up, who let out a squawk of surprise at the manhandling. 

“I’ll take care of this. Don’t worry,  _ ad’ika. _ ”

Obi Wan smiled. “I never am with you, Cody.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Granta Omega slammed the doors of his study shut and hurled himself into his chair, preparing to think about his next move. 

The little Yavinese whore had disappeared. Just like Qui Gon had seven months ago. He hadn’t bothered then. He had figured that someone had finally killed the old bastard off. As much as he would have liked to have delivered the killing blow on the behalf of his father, he figured that the hell he had put him through, twisting the clone programming and half wiping him of what made him a Jedi, would be enough. 

On top of the fact that he had made him a whore on the lowest planet he could possibly find. 

He smiled at that, relishing the memory of the first time he had broken the man. How the light had faded from those dark blue eyes as Granta had come all over him. He had made Qui Gon kiss him, slapping him when the older man had bit him. Despite the cracks in his facade, he was breaking. 

Funny how the beatings, the starvation, the taunts had done nothing to him. Only when Granta had ripped the precious virginity that the karking Jedi ordered prized did the man break, crying silently as Granta made him come. Once he had been thoroughly debauched, with bloody semen trickling down his leg had he finally submitted. He didn’t fight when Granta got up, leaving him covered with their mingled bodily fluids before he had let the rest of his guard in to have their way with him.

He had sold him right after and had checked in on him, using his Force Null status and disguise to hide himself. On occasion, he’d work out his frustration at Dooku still mourning what had become nothing but a living sex doll. 

He knew he’d hurt and damage the man, but he didn’t care. He’d leave enough credits to give him minimal medical care and impressed the importance of doing so to his minder. It had worked and Granta had relied on his punching bag to be there. 

He had been complacent. After all, it hadn’t been as if the fool had made any attempts to do anything but rot there as a pathetic, somewhat old whore named Quillan. He hadn’t even insisted on chipping him. And now there he was, out a punching bag. 

That was the only reason why he hadn’t resisted the little Yavinese slut. 

It had only been petty revenge against Shara Bey that had prompted him taking the little brat. He hadn’t really wanted him, but he needed to teach that woman a lesson. 

So what better way than to inflict the same punishment as with Qui Gon Jinn?

Except that someone had found him and spirited him away.

He ground his teeth as he flicked on a datapad and looked over all of his notes. 

He had guesses, but none of them where concrete as to who it could possibly be.

It wasn’t a Jedi. He was aware of that, since most of their attention was focused on the war. No. It was an unknown quantity that had disappeared without much a trace, since the Mos Eisley district the brothel was had blindspots and no security cams.

And he was going to have to move his plans up earlier than expected.

He was going to have to draw out Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker and kark what Dooku wanted. 

~*~*~*~*~*  

Qui Gon grit his teeth and hoped that he hadn’t broken Pulsar’s hand as he laboured to bring forth the baby. He was  _ so _ tired. After having been in labour for seven hours, he was at the end of his rope. Or very near to it. 

He hurt and he knew that there was something seriously wrong. Not with the baby, thankfully. 

But with him. There was something damaged down there and he guessed that until now, the Medic that had attended him had no clue of how bad it was. 

He moaned and Pulsar’s eyes widened as he nosed along Qui Gon’s temple in comfort. He hadn’t said anything, just murmured nonsense as he helped Qui Gon stand up and walk around when needed, or held him up and poured water down his throat when it was needed. He was worried and Qui Gon couldn’t find the words to reassure him.

He didn’t  _ feel  _ that death was coming for him. Ahsoka had looked slightly peach when she had seen below the sheet that was tented up by his knees, but hadn’t felt worried. She had left and had only called out for Rex and someone named Kix. Qui Gon was too concerned with pushing the child into the world to find out who it was. 

“I’m sorry about this.” 

The Medic muttered, making Qui Gon look up and get no warning before the pain came.

He screamed. Loud and long as he felt himself being cut and then torn apart as he pushed until he heard the Medics exclamations and an odd feeling of emptiness and exhaustion flow over him. He collapsed into Pulsar’s arms then, exhaustedly registering Pulsar’s tears and his excitement as he held him and made sure that he was still breathing and not gone into shock. 

“Qui, love, Qui. Look at me. Look at me.”

Qui Gon focused on his mate, whose face brightened up the moment Qui Gon’s eyes were upon him. 

“Is it over?”

The medic stepped out from behind the sheet and placed a mewling, half wrapped infant onto Qui Gon’s chest.

“Your son. Congratulations. Now enjoy meeting him while I patch you up.”

Qui Gon barely heard him as he was too enthralled with Pulsar’s cooing over their baby boy who was sleepily looking up at them with half opened dark grey eyes. 

He couldn’t tell who he looked like the most. He was paler than Pulsar, but not by much and the hair he had was darkish, but not dark enough to be called black. His features favoured his father, but it was too early to tell. He was just gorgeous in Qui Gon’s eyes. He loved this small part of him and Pulsar and he was overwhelmed with the love he felt of him and for Pulsar.

“What do you think? He’s perfect, yeah?”

Pulsar asked as he gently stroked the baby’s face with his finger. Qui Gon nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. He held him, murmuring softly to him and laughing quietly when his son’s eyes closed and he let out a tired sigh. He watched as Pulsar cupped the back of his head and murmured a Mando’a blessing over their son. He didn’t know what it was, but the Force told him it was nothing but good wishes for their baby.

He wanted to ask for the exact meaning, but a painful jab made him cry out. Force! That had hurt! Hurt almost as badly as the first-

“I’m so, so, sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

The Medic explained, patting his knee in an apology, making sure that Qui Gon wasn’t in distress.

“What-What are you doing?”

Qui Gon whispered as the pain finally receded enough to not leave him wheezing with it and having flashbacks on top of it. 

The Medics’ face got grim at the question. 

“Getting rid of the scar tissue. You have quite a bit of it. Your gland is being impacted because of the amount. I’m guessing sex wasn’t the top priority in your life due to that. You also probably produced very little slick on top of that, correct?”

Qui Gon nodded, blushing at having these details spoken out loud in front of Pulsar, who made soft noises and rubbed his bare shoulder in a comforting gesture. 

“It was also the reason why you had such a hard time giving birth to-What are you naming him?”

Qui Gon looked at Pulsar, who looked as if Qui Gon had given him the universe.

“Are...Are you sure?  _ You _ did all the work…”

Qui Gon smiled at him and raised his free hand to cup his face, ignoring the fact that it was shaking with effort. 

“Love, if it wasn’t for you, I’d never have gotten him in the first place. You got me out. You loved me when I was nothing but a broken down being. I want you to. Trust me.”

Pulsar swallowed hard and looked down at his son again. He racked his mind for names until he recalled one of the first books he had seen. A picture book of Yavin IV. Something he had latched on even before he had been sure of Qui Gon’s species. He recalled the picture of the silvery city on the edge of the water and the name of it and he  _ knew _ .

“Abeirdeen. Abeirdeen Ruslan Jinn.”

Qui Gon nodded, holding the sleeping child closer to his swollen chest, wincing at the answering ache that followed. He’d need to nurse soon. Maybe after Abeirdeen woke up.

The Medic nodded. “Right. Abeirdeen. I promise to be quick and get it out. I’m nearly done. Once I am, you’ll need Bacta and anti scarring gel plus stimulation to get your gland working. Pulsar can help with that and if you decide to have another little one, it will be fine. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

The Medic went behind the sheet and did what he had to, leaving Qui Gon wincing at the pain in his chest and Pulsar looking oddly thoughtful as he stroked Abeirdeen’s head. 

“Credit for your thoughts, love?”

Qui Gon whispered, making his mate shake his head.

“Nothing that can’t keep, love. It’s a good day today. Let’s focus on the  _ ad’ika _ and you.”

Pulsar murmured, kissing Qui Gon and pushing the dark edged thoughts that had come up for a split second before he shoved them down. 

Once he had a name. They would be dealt with. Later.

Right now, he had his son and his mate to focus on.

Revenge will come. Later, but it will come. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Obi Wan-It just made sense how it went? Obi Wan is under SO much pressure. He needs an outlet and why not with Cody?  
> Poe-He is a victim here and he's trying to do his best to survive. So can you blame him for acting the way he does? He's quite level headed, tbh.  
> The name-Pulsar is Mandalorian, genetically and legally here and the Mandalorians remind me of the Kazakh warrior culture. Qui Gon is Northern Yavinese in this, which is analogous to the Gaelic lands (Ireland, Scotland, Wales) so hence the names. One for the possible place of Qui Gon's birth and the other that means "Lion."


	7. Hold Me Again, Don't Count Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The players and the pieces start coming into place now that Granta Omega has been discovered as being the author of the situation, Cody and Obi Wan have to settle affairs in Mandalore, while the board is set for a final showdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like there might be two more chapters after this, since the players have all convened, more or less. Granta Omega will follow a similar fate as he did in the EU verse, but not in quite the same way. Not if Obi Wan, Cody, and Pulsar have something to say about this.  
> Proofed, but if mistakes appear, they will be fixed. Title is from Cold War Kids. "Miracle Mile"

He was back home and even as Force null as he was, he could sense that there was something big on the horizon.

Hunting down Jinn or the other pretty Yavinese whore could wait. He needed to regroup and get ready for the upcoming battle that he’d no doubt have with Kenobi.

He didn’t have the proof of it, but he was sure that it was him that had stolen them both away. He couldn’t guess why anyone else would be wanting two insignificant whores out in the Outer Rim.

Even the Jedi Council had forgotten about Jinn. Chalked him up for dead.

Granta smiled slowly, savouring the memory of that morning, when he had finally let Jinn know that it was hopeless and futile. No one was looking for him, They had all moved on and left him in the past like the relic he was.

The look on Jinn’s face had been priceless and Granta wished again that he had a holo of it to enjoy later on.

He still had the memory, though. So he contented himself with that instead. He let himself enjoy the way that Jinn’s eyes cracked and how he had simply looked murderous. Granta knew that if he had had access to the Force at that moment, Jinn would have no doubt destroyed him.

He hadn’t and Granta still enjoyed the rage that had smouldered in Jinn’s cracked gaze.

Granta knew that Jinn had hoped, even until the end of his hope, that Kenobi would know. That Kenobi would come. Maybe he had. Or maybe someone else had gotten him,

No matter. Jinn wasn’t his concern anymore.

He had to gather up his credits, intel, slicers and weapons.

He was going to be ready to annihilate the threat of Kenobi once and for all and get his whores back.

Maybe it was time to get himself an heir.

~*~*~*~

Obi Wan was surprised at how quiet his quarters were. Even Rex was gone and despite the small pang of disappointment at not seeing Ahsoka and Anakin either, he understood when he saw the flimsi on the table.

_“Qui Gon’s in labour. Went to stay with him. Anakin and Rex are in talks with Satine and the Clans. Ahsoka.”_

“Qui Gon’s in labour. Probably had the baby already.”

Obi Wan informed Cody and Poe.

“Is Qui Gon the friend that Granta Omega hurt?”

Obi Wan looked at Poe and Cody, who stood closer to the youngling and nodded.

Poe trilled a bit at that, clearly agitated and making Obi Wan respond with a chirp of his own, making Cody look at them in surprise. Of course, Obi Wan realised. He didn’t know that Yavinese and Stewjoni had that ability.

In fact, Obi Wan himself had no clue to it. Qui Gon almost never trilled. Or purred. At least in his recollection. He had some fuzzy memories of it being the case when he was seriously sick or injured, but he was never sure of it. Especially not when Qui Gon kept his own counsel on the matter.

He gave Cody a look and Cody nodded. Later. After they had taken care of Poe, visited the new family and he was able to do some research. Later they would talk about everything in private. Right now, they had work to do.

“He is. He also just had a baby. I need to visit him and you need to be looked after.”

Obi Wan explained, making Poe scrunch up his face.

“I want to meet him. And the baby! He’s probably from Yavin IV! It’s been so long since I’ve seen my own kind! Please? Can I meet them?”

Obi Wan shook his head. He honestly would have been up to doing as the youngling asked, since Qui Gon shared the boy’s predicament. They shared a homeworld and maybe they would have been able to bond and heal each other a little more. Maybe he could bring out more of Qui Gon with his gentleness and the small bit of Force sensitivity that translated into empathy and interpersonal skills.

Yet he couldn’t bring himself to give Poe permission to do so.

Not when he didn’t know how he was going to react to seeing Qui Gon and the child he and Pulsar had created. He didn’t trust himself to remain detached and aloof. Not when it was what _he_ wanted with Cody and couldn’t have just yet. He had to respect his duties, but he found that he was deeply resentful of it.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling and releasing his uglier feelings into the Force and gathering his calm to him before he went to the Medical hall.

“Maybe in a bit? He may not want too many people around when he’s just given birth. I’ll make sure to ask him.”

He added to soften the refusal. Poe sighed, but nodded.

“Yeah. You’re right about that, I suppose. He is your friend. You’d know better than me what he’d want.”

Obi Wan winced inwardly at that statement.

Had he ever really known him that well? He would have said before he did. But now...He hadn’t even known his subtype, for Force’s sake!

“Besides, _ad’ika._ You need to get that faulty implant out and visit a medic to check you properly.”

Cody cut in, making Obi Wan send him a grateful look and Poe sigh.

“Yeah, I guess.”

Poe murmured, drawing the robe that Obi Wan had lent him tighter around himself. Cody rubbed his shoulder in a comforting gesture that drew a purr from him and irrational jealousy from Obi Wan himself. He released that and scratched at his own implant.

Maybe he should get his checked out, he mused.

Later. He had a friend to visit.

“Alright.We’ll regroup back here in a few hours. The sequence is still the same. I’ll see you both later, alright?”

Obi Wan asked as he went to Cody and gave him a quick kiss, scenting him lightly before he caught himself.

Cody made a small noise of surprise, snapping him out of the moment and the gesture.

He caught Cody’s questioning look and shook his head.

He would _definitely_ get his implant checked. Something was certainly _not_ adding up.

~*~*~*~*

“You can sit up now.”

The Medic told Poe, who pulled his feet out of the stirrups at the end of the examination table and sat up without a word. His face was hot with embarrassment and he couldn’t look at either the Medic or at Cody, who was hovering nearby. He couldn’t look at the Commander, not after the Medic had looked at him _down_ _there_

It wasn’t the same when the Commander had done it. He had simply been _Cody_ and it had been in the relative privacy of a fresher. Not the cold sterility of an examination room. This made it all too real, what they had said in the ship.

“How is he, then?”

The Commander asked the Medic, who was stripping off his gloves and dumping them in the trash before turning to Poe. He had already examined his wrist and declared that Cody had done a good job of splinting and to leave it. They had other matters to address.

“In good health, all things considered. He wasn’t there long, which worked in his favour. Jinn was in rough shape compared to Poe here.”

He turned to look at Poe.

“You had a bit of scarring, like the Commander had said. It’s not bad. You just need some Bacta gel and stimulation as to not get impacted. I’ve given the Commander the information so that you can discuss it later. It’s relatively minor and should be healed up by the time your heat cycle starts.”

Poe’s head jerked up as did the Commander’s.

“How soon will that be?”

The Commander asked in an even voice.

“In a few days at the very least. Or a week. The implant was cheap and not designed for Yavinese. In fact, it’s for Stewjoni.”

The Medic concluded, holding up the bagged implant that he had dug out of Poe’s arm and showing it to Poe and the Commander.

“That’s like what the General uses.”

The Commander commented, his tone still mild and even. The Medic frowned at the news as he put it aside for later disposal.

“Tell him to get into see me as soon as he can. This brand has been notorious for malfunctioning. Unless you want to be on baby-sitting duty the rest of the war, he needs to get it replaced.”

He turned back to Poe after delivering those news.

“You need one cycle before you even think of getting another implant. It might be awkward and uncomfortable, but I’ll give you a few devices that will help ease it.”

Poe felt himself turning red at what the Medic was telling him. He understood that it was a well meaning gesture, but it just helped to highlight the embarrassment he was feeling at having the Commander privy to all of the workings of his body.

“Can I spend it with someone instead?”

The Medic nodded. “If you have a partner I don’t see why not. But they need to use a barrier or you’ll definitely be pregnant. And despite you being seventeen, the legal age is STILL eighteen. Even in Mandalore.”

Poe gave a small chirp of displeasure at that, but didn’t argue. He already had that argument quite unsuccessfully with the Commander and the General.

“If you don’t have any other questions, we’re done. Poe, make sure you get more water and vegetables. Other than that, you’re good to go. Oh and Commander Cody, may I have a word with you outside? We’ll leave you to dress, Poe.”

Poe nodded, despite feeling annoyed that yet another aspect of his life was going to be discussed above his head. He got it. He was still a child in their eyes. The Commander-Cody-had been truthful in only wanting the best for him. He had proven it in not just helping him get clean, but getting him clothes, his first solid meal in ages, and medical aid.

It didn’t stop him from being annoyed that they had pushed him away to discuss his cycle. He knew that was the reason why they had gone. The Medic probably was warning Cody to not knock Poe up.

He could get karked, as far as Poe was concerned. His _ama_ had him at eighteen. They were Yavinese. That was what they were built for. Men and women. If he wanted to have a baby, he’d damned well have one.

It was his choice, in the end.

And his mind was made up once Cody and the Medic came back into the room to collect him, get the box that the Medic had prepared for Poe, and get him back to his rooms.

He would have a baby after his cycle. He was determined.

~*~*~*~*~

Pulsar was the first person that Obi Wan met the moment he had stepped into the rooms that had been assigned to Qui Gon Jinn. They weren’t ostentatious by any stretch of the imagination, but Obi Wan sensed the hand of Satyne behind this gesture.

It seemed that she had recalled Qui Gon’s efforts in keeping her safe during her teenage years and had returned the favour. How she had found out that she was harbouring Qui Gon Jinn was something he didn’t want to think about.

He had a few guesses, but he didn’t want to think about that now. Not when he would need Anakin to man the fort a bit longer.  And to quite possibly be his backup with Granta Omega.

There was something that wasn’t quite adding up with the man. Something elusive and Obi Wan had the distinct feeling that the Force was trying to warn him about what that possibly could be. He also had the distinct feeling that Qui Gon could offer another hint and he would be sure to press his advantage once the cooing over the baby was done.

Right now, he had to deal with a haunted looking Pulsar lost in thought as he paced the length of the sitting room area.

Immediately, Obi Wan was on high alert.

“Pulsar? Did everything go well with Qui Gon?”

Pulsar slowly came to himself and shook his head, smiling ruefully at Obi Wan.

“No! It went well! Qui Gon is fine, as is the baby. They’re both eating.”

Obi Wan felt a wave of relief at Pulsar’s comments. Yet it didn’t explain why Pulsar himself was outside of the room and not with his mate. Pulsar loved like all the Clones-Brutally, Fiercely, and forever.  He wouldn’t have left Qui Gon’s side unless Qui Gon himself had requested it. Or there was a bigger issue troubling him.

“What did you find in Tatooine?”

Obi Wan blinked. That was not what he was expecting from Pulsar, who had stayed more or less clear of him and the others ever since he and Qui Gon had been brought into custody.

To have him to ask so bluntly took him aback enough to need to regroup.

“We had the name before, but we have much more solid lead. He likes to enslave Yavinese, it seems. We brought back the youngling that took Qui Gon’s place. He’s given us more information about Granta Omega.”

Pulsar nodded at that, wincing at the mention of Poe.

“What did he tell you about Omega?”

Obi Wan stroked his beard as he put a reply together.

“He’s near Coruscant. I need to go back to the Jedi Temple and do research. There’s is a missing piece that I still need to figure out. It’s eluding me and I think that the archives at the temple will help me figure it out.”

Pulsar made a quiet noise of agreement.

“Have you decided on back up other than Cody?”

Obi Wan started at that and mutely shook his head.

“If you’ll have me, I’d like to join you. We both know Qui Gon can’t. So I want to go in his place.”

Obi Wan’s eyes widened.

“Are you sure? I mean, your-”

“Abeirdeen. My son’s name is Abeirdeen. I know he was just born. I watched Qui Gon go through the agonizing hours long labour. Labour made worse by the massive amounts of scar tissue and an impacted slick gland.”

Obi Wan blanched at the information, feeling sympathy and regret that he hadn’t been able to rescue his Master sooner. If he had, would the damage have been as severe? Would he have suffered less while labouring?

“Is he well? Has there been anymore damage?”

Pulsar shook his head. “The Medic took care of it all. Says he should be fine in a month, maybe two. He’s stuck in bed for three weeks. He’s not happy about it.”

“Yet you still want to leave him?”

Pulsar sighed in irritation. “I know. It’s irresponsible to leave him and my boy so soon. Yet I can’t sit there and play house and pretend that the karking bastard that tore into him is too far out of my reach to bring to justice. I was a bounty hunter and a good one. Let me do that for him at least.”

He paused and rubbed his face. “He deserves that much. So does my son. And any other children we might have. I have a name of who hurt him. You need someone else to watch your back. We could work well in this.”

Obi Wan looked at the man in front of him that was nearly vibrating in suppressed fury and understood his request. He knew Cody would have done the same for him if he was in Qui Gon’s position. And he knew that Pulsar was right. He needed a steady blaster at his side.

“We leave in two days. Would that be enough for you to make arrangements?”

Pulsar grinned. “Already set. Ahsoka and Rex have volunteered to help with Qui Gon and the baby. I’ve got my old weapons and contacts at the ready. It’s your show after that.”

Obi Wan grinned back. “Two days. Now, I need to see my old Master and his son.”

~*~*~*~*~

Cody stepped into the fresher, turned on the taps and rinsed his mouth out before drinking his fill and shutting the tap off. He wiped at his mouth and stepped into the shower to scrub off the scent of heavy, lush flowers that recalled tropical planets he’d been on.

He took the most neutral scented gel and washed off the slick and come quickly. Once he was rinsed off, he grabbed another washcloth, soaped it up and wet to the bed that had a deeply sleeping Poe curled up on it.

The sheets were ruined and the room smelt of sex and satisfaction. Whose, Cody wasn’t sure as of yet.

He cleaned Poe gently, wiping any and all traces of their earlier mating before rinsing it out and wringing it out. He spread it to dry out, knowing that he was simply stalling.

Poe’s cycle would go brutal again soon. That had been how it had patterned itself ever since it broke and he had found himself with a lapful of a needy Poe on his lap.

He had pushed Poe away the first time that Poe had climbed on his lap. He wanted to resist and lock him up with the box of toys the Medic had given them for that reason. He would have if he hadn’t smelled the faint scent of blood in his slick and the pain filled way that Poe had mewled and cried out.

One quick search on the holonet had given him the reason why that was the case: Poe was having the impact of long delayed and suppressed heats all at once. If he tried to ride it out, he’d burn out his nervous system.

It was the worst case scenario and Cody wasn’t about to lose the kid when there was an easy solution available.

So he did his duty.

He sighed and laid down, smiling a bit as Poe, even in his sleep, gravitated towards him. Despite running hot due to his heat, Poe felt like he was running colder than most. Probably a Yavinese trait, Cody noted. It would explain why at that moment, Poe curled up around Cody and started purring, sounding like an overactive hyperdrive.

He found himself charmed by the sound and caught himself when he found himself humming as he stroked Poe’s back.

There was no going back from this, he realised. No going back at all.


	8. We Pull What Feeds Us, From The Heat Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The operation to get rid of Granta Omega is underway, with different personnel and unspoken feelings between the main players. Qui Gon and Obi Wan get their talk. Cody and Obi Wan do too, but with no resolution in sight.  
> Granta Omega gets a surprise that he won't waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate Chapter! Things are going to get full of action now. Title is from Miike Snow and as always, thanks to Captain_Kiri_Storm for the conversations and ideas.

Pulsar tapped a few keys on his comm to open the message and he smiled in grim satisfaction at the news he had received from his contact.

_“Omega’s headquarters are in Nierport VII. He’s been back there, but no one wants to work with him. There’s something unsavoury about him. Bring your knives and no Force sensitives.Thanks for the tip on the blockade. This is me calling it even. “_

“Thank you Alyo.”

Pulsar muttered as he looked up the co-ordinates and downloaded them to his comm unit.

Once he was done that, he went into the small supply closet where he kept his old bounty hunter gear.

He did the preliminary checks on it, making sure that his armour was in good condition and all of his weapons. Keeping Alyo’s message in mind, he dug out the case that he had only needed to use twice in his career as a bounty hunter. He hadn’t really enjoyed the two times that he had to use them, but he knew that he’d enjoy it this time.

So he cleaned then, carefully sharpened them, and replaced them in the case, stuffing them into his pack. He gathered up his armour and gear and went the living room, locking up the storage closet behind him.

He wasn’t sure when he was going to return, but he’d rather not have Qui Gon take a peek into the past that they had both decided to move on from. Also, if he was away longer than he had anticipated, he didn’t want Aberdeen to get in there and possibly hurt himself. He’d never forgive himself if his boy got hurt due to his carelessness.

Abeirdeen and Qui Gon were his treasures. His heart and soul and he’d be kriffed if he was going to let anything hurt them. Even himself.

He knew that Qui Gon didn’t want to the revenge for himself. He had broached it, during the time that Obi Wan and Cody had gone.

“He’s in the past, love. Let him stay there. He’s not concerned with me any longer.He’ll leave me alone now that he’s lost interest.”

Qui Gon had told him as they had cuddled in their bed a few days before Abeirdeen had been born.

Pulsar shook his head. “ I can’t let it go. I’m not going to lie, _ad’ika_ . He’s hurt you horribly. Not just physically. But emotionally and mentally. I worked with the _jetii_. I know how much the connection to the Force means. I’m surprised you’re this calm and sane now.”

Pulsar had admitted as he had stroked his love’s hair away from his face, letting his hand slide lower to touch his swollen belly.

“Getting my connection back helped. Obi Wan and the baby and _you_ my love, have helped. I have my life back. I may not be a Jedi, but I have a more fulfilling life now. I’m done with being an officer. I’m done with fighting. I just want to be with you and raise this little one and the ones that may follow. I don’t want that connection to my past.”

He took a deep breath and winced, making Pulsar slip his hand behind his back and stroke the tense muscles there, making Qui Gon purr in relief.

“But I know you’re Mandalorian. And I know your code. The only thing I can ask of you is to be careful and to come back to me and this little one.”

Pulsar hadn’t been able to say anything else, knowing this was as much of a tacit permission as he would get from Qui. So he took it.

He was still thinking about this when he was brought up short by Obi Wan in his armour, flanked by a silent and equally armoured Rex.

“No Cody?”

Obi Wan shook his head, his expression grim.

“He’s busy elsewhere. I know it’s a bit soon, but we need to move. Anakin can only cover for me for so long. We need to end this.”

Pulsar swallowed hard at the quick, almost harsh intonation of the words.

He looked at Rex, but his _vode_ shook his head. Something had happened there, but Pulsar wasn’t going to touch that. Not when they needed to finish the original author of their present troubles.

“Fine. I have the information. He’s on Nieport VII. You don’t need to waste time on Coruscant.”

Obi Wan smiled, a thin, cold thing that Pulsar actually had to suppress a shudder at seeing it.

“Put your gear on. Then we go.”

~*~*~*~*~

Obi Wan didn’t quite know what he was going to find when he entered the room. But a deeply asleep Qui Gon with a small, blanket swaddled youngling rooting in his chest was the sight that greeted him. The medical robe he was wearing was half open and the youngling was eager to latch on and get his share again.

He could tell Qui Gon’s son was getting impatient and hungry and if he didn’t latch on, he’d be squalling and waking his dam up. Something that he didn’t need, since he looked exhausted and in dire need of any kind of sleep.

Pulsar hadn’t been joking when he had said it had been a long labour. Nor had he been kidding at the medical intervention. Qui Gon had a couple of lines going into his arm and Obi Wan was sure that they were something to aid in healing the complications Pulsar spoke of. He checked the medications and found it was low level antibiotic and fluids. Force knew he needed them. Especially since the youngling, Abeirdeen, was keen on nursing as much as possible from his exhausted dam.

He debated waking Qui Gon or simply shifting the youngling so that he’d find the source of his dinner and latch on. He watched the youngling move and start to grunt his frustration when he acted.

Obi Wan took the baby and shifted him enough for him to latch and start nursing. His satisfied grunts woke his mother up, making Qui Gon start in surprise at the sensation and at the child attached to his breast. He also started at the sight of Obi Wan hovering over him.

“Did you move him?”

Qui Gon asked raspily. Obi Wan nodded, suddenly feeling shy.

“Thank you. I didn’t realise I had fallen asleep.”

Obi Wan waved the thanks away. “It’s quite alright. I’m glad that I got here in time. Besides, Ahsoka and Rex, where are they?”

“Oh. I sent them off. They looked tired and hungry and this little one was asleep. I must have followed right after. Where is Pulsar?”

Qui Gon asked, settling Abeirdeen a bit more securely and looking at Obi Wan.

Obi Wan stroked his beard and took a seat beside Qui Gon’s bed.

“He’s getting ready to come with me.”

Qui Gon looked at him in surprise. “Why? I thought you were finished looking for Omega.”

“Not quite yet. We found his enclave and he wants to come with me we arrest him. He told me what happened to you and he has a right in asking for recompense.”

Qui Gon bit his lip and looked down at Abeirdeen, gently stroking his son’s skull with his fingers.

“I don’t need revenge. I’d rather forget it all, Obi Wan. It’s in the past. I’d rather not think about the pain and the wasted years that I didn’t have with you. Or with Pulsar. I got them now. I will have them. Maybe even more children. Maybe more conversations with you.”

He looked up at his former apprentice and smiled faintly.

“I missed you. Even before I had my memory back, I knew that there was someone who I had shared years with. Good years. Even though I wasted some of them in anger and self-pity to see that.”

Obi Wan breathed in sharply at that. He hadn’t ever expected to hear that Qui Gon had missed him. That Qui Gon had regretted the years that they had been separated and had regretted the breaches that had happened in between those times.

He felt the tears flood his eyes and the emotion that he couldn’t contain overwhelm him, prompting him to embrace his former Master. He clung to him, crying into his shoulder.

“I missed you, Qui Gon. Missed you dearly. I grieved for you. Every day. It was worse than anything I had felt and when I had the chance to find you...I took it. I promised that I’d not let the chance slip through my fingers. I couldn’t let you go. Not again.”

Obi Wan whispered, in a tear clogged voice.

“I won’t go, Obi Wan. I promise you won’t lose me again. I’ll be here, on Mandalore. I won’t ever go where you can’t find me. I couldn’t bear to lose you for a second time.”

Obi Wan’s reply was lost when Abeirdeen decided to voice his annoyance at being pressed between the two of them for so long.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, little one! I didn’t hurt him, did I?”

Obi Wan asked as he moved back, fussing over the baby that was now stretching and moving, clearly displeased and making it known.

“Sorry, little one! Sorry! I just missed your _ama_ so much. I promise it won’t happen again.”

Obi Wan soothed him, while Qui Gon settled back and watched his former apprentice stroke Abeirdeen’s face and head and calm him down enough to continue nursing from Qui Gon’s other side.

Qui Gon’s mouth quirked, but he didn’t comment. He’d rather see Obi Wan relaxed like this, cooing over a youngling rather than worrying about war and revenge. Especially since he was going to take Pulsar along with him. He knew he couldn’t stop them.

He was aware of what Pulsar had done before they had settled down on Mandalore. He was all too aware that he’d probably would be a Bounty Hunter if Duchess Kryze would lift the ban and turn from pacifism to their traditional way of life. Qui Gon wasn’t sure if he wanted the return of the old ways. Especially if it meant not seeing his mate for long stretches.

He loved Pulsar and didn’t want to lose him. But he knew all too well the code that he lived by. He also knew that Obi Wan needed to excise that wound. Finding Qui Gon had done much to help heal that wound. Yet he was painfully aware that Obi Wan wouldn’t let it rest until Granta Omega had been brought to justice.

Justice that Qui Gon himself didn’t have a craving for, if he was honest.

He had his child, his mate, his apprentice’s forgiveness, and most of his mind back. His connection with the Force. He had missed that so badly and Pulsar and then Obi Wan had given it back to him.

Qui Gon had all that he needed.

Yet he was wise enough to listen and know that Obi Wan needed this. As did Pulsar.

He sighed as he watched Obi Wan and noted the high colour in his cheekbones and the way that his eyes seemed to shift colour too quickly, from grey to blue to clear.

There was a hunger in his eyes that Qui Gon was sure Pulsar had commented on after they had mated for the first and second time during his cycle. It was similar, yet he was sure that Obi Wan had an implant.

So why-

“Obi Wan...Have you checked on your implant?”

Obi Wan’s head jerked up and he touched his arm, wincing at the pressure of his touch on his skin. His face went dead white at the implication and he groaned.

“It can hold off. We can get Granta before anything happens. I’ll be fine.”

Qui Gon’s mouth thinned as he heard this, but refrained from arguing with Obi Wan. He knew what that tone meant. Remembered it from when he was much younger and he could contradict it.

He couldn’t now. Nor would he. As much as it tore him apart and as much as he wanted to.

Obi wan was a man now. He would make his own choices and Qui Gon had to respect them.

Even if he did think it wasn’t the best idea.

“I’ll try to believe that and I hope that you’ll be successful.”

Obi Wan looked shocked, but only for a moment as he nodded to Qui Gon and smoothed the soft down on the baby’s head back.

“I will be. I will have two good men beside me. I will be.”

Qui Gon couldn’t help but to shiver a bit at that quiet self-assurance that he showed in saying that. He knew that Obi Wan was right. He was feeling it in the Force. He also could feel the price paid would be quite high.

He just hoped that neither Obi Wan or Pulsar would be the ones to pay it.

~*~*~*~*~

Cody hummed as Poe laid his head on his chest. He was half asleep and Cody was loath to leave him alone. He was sure that the worst of the heat had passed, but he couldn’t move him just yet.  

Poe would whimper and plead to not be left alone and it cut him to the core to hear that.

So he stayed still and let the _ad’ika_ cuddle up to him.

And tried to bury the guilt that he felt at having had to stay behind while his _jetii_ went on alone with Rex and Pulsar flanking him.

“We knew it could happen. He was showing signs of it.”

Obi Wan tried to soothe him in the few moments they had before Poe’s heat would surge again.

“I’m so sorry, _ad’ika_.”

Obi Wan shook his head and leaned in to kiss him, nuzzling him tenderly as he did.

“Please don’t apologise, Cody. It happened. I’m not exactly overjoyed...But I know how damaging a heat can be. Qui Gon told me. So I’m glad that he at least had you to help him.”

Obi Wan rubbed his mouth. “It is frustrating to lose you at this time. Especially since we’re leaving in an hour.”

Cody’s eyes widened at the news. “What? Why? I thought-”

“We need to catch him unawares. We’re running out of time. I’m sorry, as much as I want you on my six, I can’t wait for Poe’s cycle to end. You need to take care of him.”

Cody swallowed hard and kissed him again, roughly, possessively and deeply, tasting all of him. He noted the soft mint taste to him, but put it out of his mind. He only wanted to taste his mate before he went. And if he-

“Come back to me, _ad’ika.”_

Obi Wan smiled and kissed him again.

“I’ll come back. To both of you.”

Obi Wan returned, giving one last caress before he left.

Not a moment too soon, since Poe cried out, needing him again. Cody rushed back to him and helped him, sinking into him and holding him, willing the unease to dissipate.

He had seen Obi Wan in battle. He knew what he was capable of.

Yet he couldn’t help as if to feel that Obi Wan needed him more than before.

~*~*~*

Granta made sure to check on his security, going over it twice to make sure that the Force repellent fence was working properly.

His battle droids and guard were guarding the perimeter and his walls were five inches thick.

He had stockpiled supplies and he had enough credits and weapons.

He was ready.

Especially since he was sure that Obi Wan was out there, waiting for his chance to attack.

The Council was quiet. Mandalore was quiet. The Duchess was keeping quiet and the Skywalker pup and the Togruta mate were covering for Obi Wan. He was sure of it.

So he knew he was on his way.

And Granta was going to be ready for him once he showed up in Nieuport VII.

He had paid good money for his protection.

He was ready.

The first flash grenade whizzing into his living room made him rethink his stance and his smugness disappear.

It felt like his world had been turned upside down as he was knocked right into the wall and his vision whited out.

He fell heavily to the ground, the wind knocked out of him as he tried to fight his way back to a sense of rightness. He crawled up to the side of a splintered chair and gulped in deep breaths.

This was NOT what he had expected! Jedi weren’t supposed to fight with weapons! How did this-

The second grenade exploded, and he could hear the screams of the dying guards and the pitiful bleeps of the droids going offline.

He felt a trickle of blood seep down his forehead as he scrambled to stand up.

He didn’t get very far when he heard the buzz of a lightsabre in his face.

Granta acted on instinct and kicked out. He missed and used the time to get on his knee and got his blaster out.

He shot blindly, not expecting to hit his target.

Except that he did, from the cry of pain that followed the heavy thud of a body dropping.

He moved fast to grab the attacker and finish him off.

He would have, but it was Obi Wan lying there, utterly dazed and breathing heavily, the scent of mint and clean soap thick in the air along the scents of burning wood and phosphate.

Granta smiled as he switched his grip on the blaster and smashed the butt of it into Obi Wan’s temple.

It smelled so much like Qui Gon that first time.

It looked like he was going to have a second chance after all.


	9. Running After My Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan and Granta Omega face off and end up finishing the long drawn out grudge match between them in a different way than they had expected. Cody gets his reward and the Council is not pleased. Pulsar and Qui Gon come full circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a marathon to finish it, but I was afraid that if I didn't get it done *now* I would lose the thread of it. I also knew that this chapter was going to be fairly dark and I did not want to get too graphic.  
> So it's done, thank you all of the people reading that took the chance on this and I will thank Captain_Kiri_Storm for her input, conversation, and giving me the idea in the first place to have Pulsar and Qui Gon fall in love.

Poe snapped out of deep sleep violently enough for Cody to be instantly awake and ready for any attack that was to come. Once he realised that there was no danger forthcoming, he was surprised to see that Poe was wide awake and alert and worried.

He reached out and was about to ask what had happened when Poe spoke first.

“You have to go to Obi Wan.”

Cody blinked at the order, a little out of character for the previously accommodating and pliant Poe of earlier.

“What do you mean?”

Poe chewed on his lip and looked at Cody.

“He’s in danger. You _have_ to go. _Now._ ”

There was a command in the words that Cody didn’t dare disobey or question.

He just knew that he had to follow the order before anything bad happened to lover.

Yet…

“What about you, _ad’ika?_ ”

Poe shook his head as he too got out of bed and pulled on a robe.

“I’ll be with Qui Gon and Ahsoka. I’ll be fine. But Obi Wan won’t, so hurry.”

Cody pulled him close and kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip before he pulled away.

“I’ll bring him back safe.”

Poe grinned.

“I know you will, now go!”

~*~*~*~*~*~

The punch came out of nowhere, or so it seemed to a heat and pain dazed Obi Wan. He had no way to deflect it, only ride through the pain as the hit made his head snap back and the taste of blood fill his mouth.

It hurt, but he wasn’t going to let the little bitter _baarve_ know it. Especially not when he was cuffed to a bed and had the distinct impression that he had been drugged and had an inhibitor slapped on him.

He was slightly worried that Rex and Pulsar wouldn’t get to him in time, but he had already dismissed the thought. Despite everything, they were well trained and he knew that they would be able to get to him. He knew that Granta Omega hadn’t dragged him too far away and they were still in the nearby area.

He just had to stall until they showed up and got him out before Granta acted upon the hunger he had seen in his eyes. The same sort of madness that his father had had in his eyes when he had vowed to get rid of him and Qui Gon so long ago, it seemed.

As it was, Obi Wan just turned his head to look at him with all the disdain that he could possibly muster from being soot-stained and beat up.

And tied up.

And quite possibly near a cycle. His arm throbbing like that didn’t bode well for anyone, least of all himself.

“Is that all you got?”

Obi Wan glared at Granta Omega and spat out the blood from his split lip.

Something that Granta Omega had caused after punching him again and again in an effort to make Obi Wan break.

He hadn’t.

And he wasn’t going to.

It was starting to become quite clear to Granta Omega that was the case, and no amount of hitting Obi Wan was going to get him to tell him who he was with.

Granta was all too aware as to why Obi Wan had shown up.

But with what back up was the question that he wasn’t giving any answers to and it was starting to frustrate Omega to the point of rage.

Granta didn’t reply right away and instead moved away to the table pushed into the far corner of the room. He had pressed what looked like a decent side table into a workbench that was littered with instruments Obi Wan couldn’t see and discern the uses of. He just hoped that they weren’t implements of torture because he wasn’t keen on getting back to Cody, Poe, and Qui Gon sliced to ribbons, thank you very much.

He could only see Granta’s shoulders and the muscles in his back shifting and moving as he chose his implements. Nothing was given away by his body language and Obi Wan realised with some horror that he was unable to feel him in the Force at all.

In fact, he felt as if he was invisible in the Force and didn’t exist at all. No twinge could be felt and Obi Wan had to smile at the bitter irony that Xanatos must have felt at having sired a Force Null child. The only legacy he would have that was unable to continue his grand schemes and line.

He squirmed against his bonds and tried to loosen them, but only made himself whimper with pain. His shoulder wasn’t working and his arm throbbed in pain in two places. He was trapped, since his hold on the Force was loose at best and his head was swimming and his skin felt like it was too small to contain him completely.

He was hot and it was only when he shifted and felt the wetness that had pooled underneath him that he realised what had happened: His implant had stopped working. He gasped and moved around, hoping that it was blood, sweat, water...anything but the slick that he hadn’t produced in quite a long time. He cursed the implant and vowed that once he got out of this, he was going to give that manufacturer hell.

He gave a shuddering sigh when he felt the rush of desire go down directly into his groin and tried to not whimper as he tested the bonds again. This time to not get free, but to keep him from giving into the mindless desire to be mated. He wished he hadn’t been so eager to go up against Granta Omega and waited for Cody. He really did need his lover watching his back.

“Having a heat issue, Kenobi?”

Granta sneered as he turned around, a scalpel held loosely in one hand and a sneer on his lips as he crouched in front of Obi Wan.

“Kriff off, you sodding _baarve_!”

Obi Wan sneered with bravado that he wasn’t really feeling at that time.

The slap was expected.

The slicing of his robes wasn’t, making him yelp and then scream in horror when he felt the scalpel dig in further and the implant popped out. A bacta patch was slapped on it hard enough to make him yelp again. His chin was grabbed roughly and he was forced to face Granta, who made a show of sniffing him and then licking him.

Obi Wan tried to back away, feeling utterly disgusting at having Granta’s saliva on him. It was degrading and disgusting and made Obi Wan want to scrub the offending patch of skin off completely. It was demeaning and he felt dirty and branded against his will.

“You smell sweeter than your master did when his cycle hit. He resisted it, but in the end, I had him. That’s what broke him in the end, you know. I was his first.”

Obi Wan turned to glare at him and snapped at him, nearly catching Granta’s hand before he pulled it away. His dark blue eyes glittered with malice as he continued to slice through Obi Wan’s robes until they were nothing but scraps of fabric on the ground, leaving him naked and exposed to anything that Granta wanted to do to him.

“You won’t get that from me, I’m afraid to inform you.”

Obi Wan snarled at him, making Granta shrug.

“True, but you’ll carry whatever child I put into you.”

Obi Wan’s eyes widened at that threat, making the other man laugh.

“I know enough about your hypocritical code. I know that it would be slim odds if you didn’t conceive. Even if it was my child, you’d not kill it. You’d give it up, but you’d still live with the knowledge that we created something for the rest of your days. That, would be enough revenge for me for what you did to my father.”

Obi Wan spat in his face at that, making Granta grab his head and pull it back hard enough to make his neck hurt before he kissed Obi Wan.

It was a brutal, punishing kiss that held no affection or desire in it, making Obi Wan gag and fight back to make it stop. To make Granta’s hands pull away from between his legs.

He screamed, but it was swallowed up by Granta’s mouth working against his.

He felt Granta’s fingers at his entrance and he tried to pull back to get away, tears of rage and frustration leaking out of his eyes as he shifted in a futile attempt make it stop.

_“So this is what Qui Gon must have felt when it when it was done to him.”_

Obi Wan closed his eyes and finally broke out of Granta’s grip, not wanting to see him anymore. He didn’t want to be the witness to his assault. It was bad enough to experience it, but to witness it...No.

“Open your eyes.”

Granta ordered him, but he wouldn’t do it. Not for all the credits in the galaxy. He wouldn’t.

“Open your eyes or I swear-”

The rest of the threat was lost in a scream full of raw agony, making Obi Wan’s eyes fly open out of their own accord.

And make him laugh in disbelief at seeing Cody behind Granta, a vibroblade no doubt in his shoulder by the way that Cody and Pulsar were holding him. Rex was already busy cutting through Obi Wan’s bonds and throwing a blanket over his naked form.

“Hello, _ad’ika._ I guess you needed me on your six after all.”

~*~*~*~*~

It was a subtle thing, but it was strong enough to make all of the Force sensitives in the room take notice.

Poe shuddered as he looked at Qui Gon, who stilled and paused while he fed his son. He drew in closer to the older Yavinese and trilled his distress. Qui Gon in response pulled him closer, nuzzling him as if he was his own younger sibling or kit.

Across from them, the Jedi keeping them company reacted to the disturbance as well.

Anakin dropped the datapad he had been idly skimming through while Ahsoka stood up and went to the window, despite knowing full well she wasn’t going to see anything.

“Was it Obi Wan?”

Ahsoka asked, snapping the taut silence in the room. Qui Gon and Anakin inclined their heads as if they were listening to something only they could hear before Qui Gon smirked and Anakin blushed and shook his head. Poe too, smiled faintly, colouring slightly once he realised _exactly_ what he had sensed in the Force.

“It’s Obi Wan. But it’s nothing to worry about.”

Qui Gon assured them, going back to feeding Abeirdeen, the disturbance suddenly gone as quickly as it had appeared. It made Ahsoka open her mouth to ask questions, but Anakin shook his head and she thought better of it. She instead went back to her seat and focused on the datapad she had abandoned earlier, too antsy to focus on the protocols that Anakin had asked her to look through earlier.

They were still dealing with the Duchess and with Obi Wan’s somewhat sanctioned departure had pushed Anakin and Ahsoka into the forefront and dealing with her much more closely than either of them had ever expected.

She had read a few lines and found she was reading the same thing over and over again before she looked up at Anakin.

She knew that Obi Wan was safe. That disturbance that she had felt hadn’t been a negative one. But she had no way of knowing if Rex, Pulsar, or Cody were safe.

Despite them being field operatives and Pulsar having experience as a bounty hunter, she couldn’t help but to worry. She didn’t think she’d be able to handle Rex’s death. Nor was she sure she’d be able to stand to watch Qui Gon or Poe if their partners were the ones to die.

_“Was he successful, Master?”_

She asked through their training bond, making Anakin pause and close his eyes as he looked for the answer.

It took him longer than she had expected. Long enough for her to get distracted and focus on Qui Gon and Poe, who were quietly chatting in Leonese, their focus strictly upon the conversation and the child that was done feeding and was now happily snoozing on his mother’s chest.

She wondered about that as he watched the easy friendship that had seemingly sprung up of nowhere between them.

One minute, Poe had appeared in Qui Gon’s rooms, the next, they were busy chatting in Leonese once they had established that they both spoke it, shutting Anakin and Ahsoka out. It wasn’t on purpose, Ahsoka could tell. They were just so excited to have found another person that spoke their language that they couldn’t help it.

She also suspected that another reason for that was to keep their minds off of the task that Obi Wan and the others had gone to finish.

It seemed that they were having much more success than she and Anakin were, since she found her mind wandering and she was sure that Anakin had already abandoned the protocols and was probably doodling or composing those weird little notes she pretended she didn’t like, but found cute anyway.

_“They are. He’s just occupied at the moment. He’s happy, so I can guess that it went well.”_

Anakin told her, brushing her mind ever so lightly in a way that made her shiver for unexplained reasons that she didn’t want to explore.

Nor did she have the time to, since the door opened up to reveal the Duchess and her entourage.

_“Time to get to work.”_

~*~*~*~*~

Obi Wan lazily played with Cody’s hair as they lay in the bunk of their ship. He was finally clear headed and not in the throes of his heat and he was relieved. Even if it did mean that he was out for the foreseeable future.

He knew he should have been a bit more upset than he had been, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to be. Not when he was with Cody lying half-sprawled on top of him, keeping him warm and comfortable. He relished the feel of his body around him and was glad that they had arrived with precision timing.

He refused to think what would have happened if they had arrived later.

“His security detail, plus the snowstorm and the thick walls kept us busy.”

Rex had explained after he and Pulsar had returned, bearing a sackful of credits, artifacts, and the chilling news that they knew who the Sith working behind the shadows was.

They had explained as they had gone to their ship to clear the path, leaving them be. Pulsar was all too aware of what Obi Wan was in need of. More so than getting medical aid, since Cody had taken care of the dislocated shoulder and the simple fractures in Obi Wan’s left arm. It would hold until they got back to Mandalore, he had assured Pulsar and Rex before they had left.

Obi Wan had, with his last moments of lucidity, contacted the Council to pass on the news, which included the artifacts and the so called “Order 66” which had made the three Clones grim faced once the details became known.

Obi Wan had thanked them for the information and had vowed to get them to Medical to get the chips removed as soon as they touched down on Mandalore. Obi Wan had a feeling that the fallout on Coruscant would hit and hit hard.

Especially after he had made sure to slice the information and spread it out as much as he possibly could before he couldn’t hold off the waves and had grabbed Cody to be under him.

Obi Wan didn’t have too many memories of that, only sensations of sweaty, slippery skin sliding against his, the feeling of being impossibly full and wet, Cody’s muscles moving under his hands and the sharp nips of Cody’s teeth against his neck and shoulder. The way that he keened and yowled under him as his vision whited out as they moved against each other, the heat pushing them almost to their limits.

It continued, over and over, with Cody pushing him onto his hands and knees and bruising his hips with his grip as he slammed into him mercilessly, yet leaving Obi Wan clawing at the bedsheets and sobbing his name as he was claimed, over and over again.

The rest was a blur until he had woken up warm, safe, and comfortable.

And no doubt carrying his child.

Obi Wan was willing to bet that Poe also was in the same situation, since there was no way that Cody would have torn himself away from his side otherwise.

Or it could have been very well likely that Poe could have used different ways of persuasion.

He’d have to look in on that when they got back to Mandalore.

It shook him slightly when he realised that he had no desire to return to the Jedi temple on Coruscant.

Despite forwarding the information to the Jedi Council, he knew that once he had seen Cody come for him and had turned a blind eye to what Pulsar and Rex had done to gain that information...He was no longer a Jedi. It wasn’t in his future any longer to be there. His future lay with Cody and Poe, and yes, maybe he was foolish to walk away at the height of a war and a possible schism, but he had done his part.

Finding Qui Gon and avenging him had been the last pieces of the puzzle that he hadn’t known he needed to solve to gain that stability that he was lacking earlier.

He had to leave and he hoped that Anakin would understand.

That was if Anakin himself chose to stay.

Obi Wan yawned heavily and closed his eyes. He would deal with that later.

~*~*~*~*~

Anakin handed Master Windu his saber and stepped back, keeping his face impassive as he saw the Master’s expression shift in surprise at the gesture.

He turned away just in time to notice Ahsoka doing the same.

“Why, Snips?”

Anakin asked her as they both walked away from the Order.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes impossibly dark and he couldn’t help but to swallow when he saw what he had hoped to see, but hadn’t really held out any real belief that he would. He was all too aware of Rex and had thought it was impossible. But he had caught the glances from them both. Especially after Rex had returned with Pulsar, his eyes bright and determined as he had looked at both of them. 

It had made his breath catch in his throat, but he hadn't dared to hope that look was also for him as well. A look he knew all too well, but hadn't seen aimed at him in a very long time.

He had seen it in Padme’s eyes, but in the end, it hadn’t been enough for them to stay together and he thought he would follow in his Master’s footsteps of loving a skilled politician he’d never be able to fully possess.

He had to smile at the irony, since he had done just that.

But in a different matter.

“Are you sure?”

He had asked as he drew her into his arms.

“I’ve always been sure. Rex has always been sure too."

She murmured as they shared what Anakin hoped would be the first of many.

"Let's go find him then."

~*~*~*~*~*

Qui Gon came into the storage closet in time to see Pulsar locking up the case that he refused to tell Qui Gon what it contained.

He could guess. Especially after he had seen the brown stains that hadn’t quite faded and smelled the heavy scent of antiseptic cleaning agents on it. He also could guess that it was something left over from Pulsar’s bounty hunter days. The last thing that he had kept, since he had incinerated his old uniform. His armour was packed away, shiny, and almost impossibly new.

He guessed why that upkeep was needed, but he didn’t ask.

Not when he had enough of an imagination to guess what Pulsar and Cody had done.

Rex had been the one to dispose of what had been left and none of them were talking.

The Jedi Council was understandably angry at the outcome, but in Pulsar’s words, they could honestly choke on Bantha dick. Especially after they had blatantly expressed their disappointment in his state and tried to take Abeirdeen to test him for Force sensitivity.

Something that Pulsar had prevented by thanking them and pulling Qui Gon away from the delegation without a second glance and trusting that the Duchess would step up to defend them.

Which she had done for all of them once they had signed the citizenship accords.

“I’m done with this.”

Pulsar told him as he turned the lock on the cupboard and turned to him.

“It’s finished. I don’t need to do use them anymore.”

Pulsar murmured as he swept Qui Gon into a tight embrace, tangling his fingers into the length of his mate’s hair.

“We made him pay. That’s all you need to know. We made him pay.”

Qui Gon shivered as he got the impression of blades slowly slicing open flesh with surgical precision, but he kept quiet. He knew it was only a glimpse of what happened.

He didn’t question Pulsar. He knew that it had to be done and he wasn’t sorry.

He was paid what was owed to him. To all of them.

“Thank you.”


End file.
